


Sign of Attraction

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day she was going to find a way to kill him without leaving a trace. Hopefully it would happen before he drove her insane. Neighbors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Yep, it's been done about at least a hundred times. But someone asked me if I could write my take on this well used trope, and I just read the** _Neighbors from Hell_ **series by R.L. Mathewson (it's awesome), so I couldn't resist.**

**I hope you enjoy. I had definitely a lot of fun writing this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, just this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She would kill him. She would just kill him.

She could find a way to get rid of his body later. Now she just needed to find the best way to make him suffer as much as possible.

"You're thinking about killing your neighbor again?"

Emma looked up and reached for the cocktail glass, taking a huge sip before she addressed her best friend.

"I swear to God, if I knew of a way to commit the perfect crime without getting caught I would do it."

"You know there is no such thing as the perfect crime," Mary Margaret told her, leaning back against the couch.

"I know," Emma sighed, slumping down on the couch beside her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm sure no one would really blame me if I'd rid the earth of this demon spawn."

"Demon spawn?" Ruby chuckled, looking up from painting her nails. "That's a new one. What did he do now?"

"He stole my newspaper again, after playing guitar until the wee hours of the morning." Emma would never admit that she actually loved hearing him play ... as long as it wasn't at three o'clock in the morning. "And then he had the audacity to park his car in front of mine. Again!"

"You didn't get him to move his car?" Mary Margaret asked with clear sympathy in her voice.

"Of course not," Emma huffed. "I swear he enjoys messing around with me. I mean ... he can't be that dumb to not realize that I can't get out of my parking spot when he parks directly in front of my rear bumper."

"Well, he is insanely hot," Ruby tossed in, furrowing her brows as she applied another coat of paint on her toes. "So there is that."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can always use him as a sex toy," Ruby elaborated, a huge grin spreading out on her face as she added, "Way better than your BOF if he knows what he is doing. And he looks like he knows."

"No, thank you," Emma hissed. "I wouldn't touch him if he was the last man on earth, and my vibrator had run out of batteries."

"It's a shame," Ruby sighed, "I bet he is huge."

"Oh my God," Emma growled, burying her face in Mary Margaret's shoulder. "A little help here."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mary Margaret said. "I'm a married woman."

"Not yet."

"Anyways, I don't need any mechanical toys. David keeps me well satisfied without using one, but if we feel the need to venture into ..."

"Stop right there," Emma cried, not wanting to know anything about her brother's sex life. "This is definitely too much information."

"Maybe Ruby is right," Mary Margaret mused, cocking her head to the side. "He is extremely handsome after all."

"I thought you're well satisfied."

"Doesn't mean I'm blind," Mary Margaret shot back, taking a sip from her cocktail before she added, "I'm sure he doesn't need any toys in bed either to satisfy a woman."

"You're supposed to back me up here," Emma whined. "Instead you're telling me I should bang my neighbor from hell."

"You know, hate sex has its perks," Ruby said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Teasing is a sign of affection, isn't it?"

"That's it. You're not my friends anymore. There is the door."

Ruby and Mary Margaret just rolled their eyes at each other and sipped at their cocktails, not showing the slightest inclinations that they would go anywhere anytime soon.

"At least someone needs to make me another cocktail," Emma grumbled, slurping the rest of her cocktail through the straw.

"How about you are asking your neighbor from hell if he can mix you something hot and juicy?"

"You need to get laid," Emma huffed. "Maybe _you_ should bang him."

"Na, he is all yours." Ruby replied, and Emma turned her head towards Mary Margaret.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mary Margaret questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm happily almost married."

"We need to change the subject here. Immediately," Emma said and grabbed the remote. "Let's see what's on Netflix."

-/-

Enough was enough.

She had only slept two hours and it was her neighbor's fault, as usual. She had ignored the voice telling her that it wasn't her neighbor's fault when she had an insanely hot erotic dream about him that let her wake up with trembling limps and a racing heart, making it impossible for her to close her eyes again and go back to sleep.

She had gotten up as the alarm blared, bone-tired, every muscle in her body aching. The shower hadn't helped waking her up at all, her hair hadn't cooperated, and she had almost pierced her eye while applying mascara.

She had spent half an hour searching for her keys just to find them at the bottom of her bag, her coffee had become cold by the time she remembered it, and she had resigned herself to make a quick stop at Starbucks, because she couldn't function without her morning coffee, and then this.

His car was blocking hers again.

She swirled around and stomped back into the house, surprised that there was no steam coming out of her ears because she was burning with fury.

"Killian Jones, open that damn door!" She hammered her fist against the wood, yelling even louder, "Now!"

She heard movement from inside his apartment and prepared herself for dragging him to his car if she needed to, after she had ripped his head off. But the words died on her tongue as he opened the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water still clinging to his chest and his hair a rumbled mess.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

"Swan? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She was quite certain that he put on the lilt extra hard for her. She had heard him talking to others, and his accent was never that thick. God, it was as if he knew how much his English accent affected her, and combined with these blue eyes, the chiseled jaw and this body ... and no ... she was not thinking about threading her fingers through his messy hair, and she was not thinking about how she just wanted to follow the trail of hair down his stomach with her lips, and she was not thinking about yanking the towel away and finding out if he was as packed as she feared he was.

"Like what you see?"

 _Jerk_ , she thought, trying desperately to shove the want into the deepest corner of her brain, hoping her body would stop aching for him if she could just stop thinking about how his scruff might feel scratching along her thighs.

"You know, you can always come in and we can indulge in some more enjoyable activities of the horizontal variety," he drawled, throwing her a cheeky grin. "My walls are also very sturdy. Wouldn't mind pressing you against one and make you scream my name, love."

She would kill him. She would just kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts.**

**This is going to be a shorter story. About ten chapters. Give or take. At least that's the rough plan for now. And there won't be much angst in it. I'm just having a little fun with these two. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't help but grin when he heard her pounding against his door. His little neighbor was so much fun when she was angry. At the beginning the things he did that made her go ballistic weren't even deliberate. Sometimes he was so far gone in the fantasy world of one of his books that he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. People who knew him always only rolled their eyes when he did something annoying because nine out of ten times he didn't know what he was doing. But of course Emma Swan didn't know him. Though he'd like to change that.

It had taken him a few times of her yelling at him until he realized that he was mesmerized by the fury that always blazed out of her eyes. Eyes that were a shade of green that changed to almost silver when she was angry. Her whole body was rigid when she lectured him, her cheeks red with anger, and he couldn't deny that seeing her like this kind of turned him on. Not to mention her body. He would definitely not mind to peel her out of her clothes and discover every inch of her.

"Swan? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Yes, he admitted it. He put on the lilt extra hard for her. Because it never failed to bring this certain light into her eyes. He cherished these few seconds when he could see that his accent affected her, before she let the anger take over again and her eyes spurted fire.

God, she was gorgeous like that.

He leaned against the doorframe, well aware that her eyes flickered briefly over his body before they snapped up to his face again, the blush in her cheeks deepening, and he crossed his ankles, trying to hide the fact that the towel started to rise.

"Like what you see?"

He cocked his head to the side, watching her, biting his cheek to keep from laughing as he saw a flicker of hunger flash over her eyes before she straightened herself. But before she could say anything he pointed a finger over his back, deciding to go all in and shock her a little bit.

"You know, you can always come in and we can indulge in some more enjoyable activities of the horizontal variety," he drawled, enjoying this teasing game way too much. "My walls are also very sturdy. Wouldn't mind pressing you against one and make you scream my name, love."

Her eyes turned ice cold, and for a second he believed he finally pushed her too far and she would punch him. But she only balled her hands into fists beside her body, and her voice turned even sharper.

"Mr. Jones, would you please move your car? I need to get to work."

"I told you Swan, you should call me Killian."

Her jaw flexed as she gritted her teeth, clearly struggling to keep her temper in check, and he couldn't help imagining how that temper might come in handy in the bedroom.

"I just need you to move your car."

"Well, I can't go out like that, can I?" he replied nonchalantly, his hand going to the end of the towel that he'd tugged in, pushing the whole towel an inch lower.

Her eyes followed his movement, and he saw her gulp visibly. It was supposed to taunt her, but it clearly backfired. The urge to pull her into his arms and just kiss her senseless was almost overwhelming.

"Never mind," she mumbled, swirling around and rushing towards the front door. "I'll just shove it away."

He was still fighting with the need that was rushing through his body, groaning softly as he tried to adjust the towel so that it wasn't too obvious that his cock was rock hard.

"Wow, easy there."

Killian looked up as he heard his brother's voice, seeing Emma storming out of the house, and knowing he was in no state to move his car himself, he addressed his brother.

"Hey bro, can you do me a favor?" Killian asked, reaching for his car keys and throwing them towards Liam. "Can you move my car for me before my little neighbor decides to wreck it to get out of her parking spot?"

Liam just shook his head, and strolled back out to park Killian's car in its designated parking spot.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath as he walked back into the apartment, letting the door open for Liam.

He yanked the towel away, staring down at his cock with a raised eyebrow. If his brother wouldn't be here he'd definitely take matters into his own hand and relieved himself. But that was not an option right now.

He was forcing himself to think about something horrific and disgusting, and not about how her skin might feel under his fingers, as he put on some sweatpants and a shirt.

His mouth curled up into a smile as she remembered how annoyed she'd been with him. But it was not his fault when he'd just parked the car there yesterday and rushed into the house, eager to get a certain scene written down that had been swirling around in his head throughout his workout session. When he was in the middle of a book these things just happened.

He heard Liam come back and close the door behind him, noises coming from the kitchen as his brother turned on the full automatic coffee machine. Yeah, coffee. He definitely needed some coffee. It must have been the lack of sleep. He'd never reacted like that to a female ogling him.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he strolled into the kitchen, suppressing a yawn. He contemplated for a second if he should skip the coffee, since he needed to go to bed soon, but then Liam pushed a cup in his direction and the scent of the coffee hit his nostrils. Nope, he definitely needed his coffee.

"So ... when are you gonna admit that you fancy her?" Liam asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping at his coffee.

"Fancy her?" Killian took a sip of his own coffee, furrowing his brows. "Gosh, Liam. Don't talk like that please."

"Fine," Liam replied, shrugging one shoulder. "When are you gonna stop screwing with her, and start seducing her?"

"I'm not screwing with her."

"Come on, brother. I know you want her. You practically devour her with your eyes every time you see her."

"Maybe I just love to rile her up?"

"Teasing is a sign of affection."

"No affection there. It's just plain, old lust." Killian told him, shooting his brother a grin as he added. "See, I admitted it. I want to fuck her."

"Good luck with that, little brother. She hates you."

"Hate is too strong a word."

"Nope, Killian. She really hates you. Though ... hate sex can be quiet satisfying. Maybe you should rile her up until she hits you, and then you'll just go in for the kill."

Killian just rolled his eyes and walked over to his fridge, opening it in the hope that he would find something to eat in there.

"Why are you even here?" Killian asked, wondering if the milk was still good. "You know I normally sleep at this hour."

"You wrote me a message at four o'clock in the morning, asking me if Jared would prefer onions on his burger or not. I knew you'd pull another all-nighter.

"Aye, right. Completely forgot about that." Killian replied, sniffing at the milk. Definitely not drinkable anymore. He sighed and turned around, dreading already the trip to the grocery store. "So ... what do you think? Onions or not?"

"With onions," Liam replied. "You do know that I can't wait until you're giving me the first chapter to read over."

"I know, I know. But artists can't be rushed."

"But maybe bribed?"

Killian felt his mouth water as Liam reached into his backpack, and pulled out a covered dish.

"What have you got there?"

"Leftovers from our dinner yesterday. Elsa made Lasagna."

"Oh my God, I love you."

Killian grabbed the dish out of Liam's hand and pushed it into the microwave.

"This is just gross. You know that, right?"

"Technically it isn't breakfast for me but a late night snack. I haven't slept yet."

"Then get some sleep until tonight."

"What happens tonight?"

"I think I need to start putting sticky notes to your fridge again."

"What did I forget this time?"

"Elsa's Halloween party," Liam said. "It's tonight."

"Do I really have to go?" Killian whined.

"Emma might be there," Liam told him, grinning broadly when he saw he had Killian's full attention.

"How so?"

"You know Anna is working with Ruby and Elsa wanted it to be a big party. Ruby is invited, and she can take two people with her. So … isn't she your neighbor's best friend?"

That definitely changed things. Especially when he thought about the costume he still had in the back of his closet. He hadn't worn it in years. He just needed to find his voice changer. And he needed to buy some colored contact lenses.

"Okay. I'll come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When she told Ruby two weeks ago she would go with her, she definitely didn't make the connection. She completely forgot that Elsa wasn't only Ruby's colleague but also the wife of one Liam Jones, the brother of the demon spawn who lived next door to her.

She should have found a way to get out of it. But that would have meant she needed to endure a pissed off Ruby for at least three days, and it probably would have ended in her doing something she despised to make it up to her. Despite not wanting to enrage her best friend, she was in desperate need of a good party. Good music, good food, good drinks. And the demon spawn would not take that away from her.

But fortunately it didn't look as if Killian was here, and the longer the evening lasted the more she relaxed. Sipping at her third cocktail, she actually started to enjoy herself by surveying the crowd, looking if someone in particular interested her.

She had seen him earlier. The one in the Batman costume. She had seen his eyes flicker over her body more than once, his gaze searching hers. But she'd refused to make eye contact. Until now.

Leaning back against the wall, she pulled the straw between her lips and decided it was time for some flirting after all. She was in the mood, he looked hot and she needed to get laid. He was definitely worth a try. And maybe she would turn the tables today. Since she was dressed as a pirate, she might as well act like one and find herself a male bar wench to ravish.

Her target looked up and met her eyes, his teeth flashing white as he shot her a grin. Yep, she was definitely going to ravish that one.

She pushed herself away from the wall and sauntered towards the patio doors, throwing a look over her shoulder to make sure he understood the silent invitation, and her mouth curled up into a smile as she saw him wandering towards her through the crowd.

She felt the first butterflies of anticipation swirling in her stomach, and she stepped out of the room into the crisp night air, the cool air soothing her suddenly hot skin. She wandered to the edge of the terrace, away from the smokers who were standing close to the door. Resting her hands on the hilt of her fake saber, she waited for him to show up.

She didn't have to wait long, she could swear she felt a shift in the air seconds before he brushed his fingers over her arm.

"Hey, beautiful."

She turned around, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. Because seriously? A voice decoder?

Her eyes roamed over his body, and she raised one eyebrow as she scrutinized him. His costume was ridiculous, an exact replica of the Batman costume, with mask and plastic abs and all. But she couldn't stop wondering if there were matching real abs underneath the costume, a dull ache spreading through her as she let her eyes trail over the skintight pants he was wearing.

And then his eyes. A sparkling green. Clearly contact lenses. But something about them was just ... God, she really needed to get laid. Maybe it was a good idea to just have a one-night stand with this insanely hot guy and scratch the itch.

"Hey, Batman," she replied, smirking up at him.

She actually shivered as he raised one hand and skimmed his fingers over her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. Pressing one hand on the artificial abs, she let her tongue dart out to wet her lips, and he actually growled, making the ache between her legs almost too much to take.

But still he waited, searching her eyes, and hot flickers of lust burned through her, her heart tripping as he leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered closed but he didn't kiss her. Instead his fingers threaded through her hair and he tilted her head back, his lips ghosting along her jaw.

"You smell good," he rasped, flicking his tongue over the sensitive patch directly under her ear before he murmured, "Can I have your name?"

"Emma," she breathed, swaying involuntarily closer to him. "And yours?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I can't give you my name," he said, his distorted voice shooting sparks through her veins, making it hard for her to stay upright. "No one can know who is under the mask, love."

She stiffened when she heard the endearment. She'd only heard one man using it before. The demon spawn.

But then he trailed his lips along her neck, down to her shoulder, his warm hands slipping around her waist and pulling her closer to him, and she couldn't think straight anymore.

"I want to devour you. I want to taste every inch of you."

God, yes.

She wanted him to. She also wanted to return the favor. All her nerve endings were vibrating. The need to touch his skin was driving her mad. This damn costume covered his whole body, only his lips were free. Not that she could complain, because he was really very good with them.

Nibbling and sucking at her skin, the heat of his hands burning through her shirt, and then he pulled her forward, a whimper escaping her as she felt his arousal pressing into her. If they wouldn't leave in the next minute she would jump him right here and there.

"Killian?"

She froze, feeling his hands tightening around her waist, his lips still pressed against her frantically beating pulse. One second ticked by, then two.

"Bloody hell!" he grumbled against her skin.

"No!" She pressed her eyes shut, cursing inwardly.

God damn it! Why couldn't he be someone else? She had wanted him. Needed him. And now ... now she was still standing pressed flush against him, his breath still brushing over her skin and making her tingle in places her body wasn't allowed to tingle when it came to him.

"Jesus!" she cried, pushing herself away from him.

"Oh, is she gonna punch you now?" Liam asked with a huge grin on his face, clearly enjoying what he had caused.

"I'm gonna kill you, Liam," Killian growled, ripping the mask of his head.

His hair was plastered to his head, and he shouldn't look this insanely hot with sweaty hair, but he did. Shit, she still wanted him.

No, no, no, no, no!

"Swan, I ..." Killian lifted his hand and pressed his fingers against his throat, apparently deactivating the voice decoder because his next words were spoken in his natural voice. "Emma, I ..."

"Just don't say anything." She walked backwards, bringing some much needed space between them. "I can't ... just ... I better go."

-/-

It was two o'clock in the morning, and she couldn't sleep, rolling around from side to side. It was fucking insane. Every time she closed her eyes she heard his distorted voice again, felt his lips brushing over her skin, the sensation shooting goosebumps down her spine.

"Goddammit!" she hissed, punching her pillow and trying to find a position comfortable enough to finally get some sleep.

But it wasn't working.

She let out another expletive under her breath and jumped out of the bed, walking slowly into the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of cocoa. Maybe that would help.

As she poured the milk into the cup her mind wandered back to her neighbor, and the things he made her feel in these few minutes they'd been on the patio.

Why was it so hard to get him out of her mind? Maybe if she would just ...

No, her inner voice shouted at her.

"But maybe only for one night," she whispered, as if saying it out loud might make it sound better. It didn't work. "Couldn't I just play drunk, and go over there and seduce him? Just to get him out of my system?"

This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard, her inner voice announced and made her cringe.

Of course it was a stupid idea. She shouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. She hated him. He was annoying. Arrogant. A prick.

And properly the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen in her life. And she wanted him.

Ignoring the voice in her head screaming at her, she pushed herself away from the counter and strolled determinedly to the door.

"You are so stupid," she murmured under her breath as she opened the door.

She froze with one foot in midair as her gaze fell on his door. It wasn't closed. It was open, and her neighbor was leaning against the door frame. Shirtless. The sweat pants riding low on his hips, and when her eyes met his, a surge of hot lust sizzled through her body.

God damn it, this was all his fault. Because of his stupid grin, and those gorgeous eyes, and this chiseled jaw, and these abs, and those biceps, and this look that made her feel as if she was standing completely naked in front of him. He was so not playing fair.

"I hate you, Killian Jones!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos.**

**And yes, this is where the fun begins. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He could still taste her on his lips, even hours later his whole body was still vibrating with the ache to be with her, and she was only a few steps away. Only across the hall.

A minute later he had opened the door and was staring at her door, contemplating if he should go over there and knock. Not that it would do him any good. She would probably rip his head off when he woke her up.

He was still staring at her door, thinking about his next move as her door suddenly opened and she stepped out, freezing in the doorway the moment her eyes fell on him. There was silence for a few seconds as a battle raged inside of him. God, he wanted to walk over to her and just rip the clothes off her body and take her against the next wall. But she apparently didn't want the same thing. Quite the opposite.

"I hate you, Killian Jones."

You would think that hearing these words would be like a bucket of ice water, but this was clearly not the case. In a blink of an eye he was rock hard for her as her eyes threw daggers at him.

He needed her really, really bad.

He didn't move. And neither did she. Her eyes were never leaving his, and hot lust was racing through his veins as he stared her down, not willing to be the first to move back into the apartment. If she wanted to end this she just needed to step back and close the door. He was definitely not able to move away.

One moment he was leaning against the doorframe and the next he was standing in the middle of the hallway, wrapping one arm around her waist and burying his hand in her hair, his mouth crashing down on hers and kissing her hungrily. He didn't even know how he got there, but she was here with him. Nothing else mattered.

A guttural growl rumbled out of his throat as her fingers traced down his back, her nails leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He'd never been so hard in his whole damn life, and if he couldn't bury himself inside of her until the hilt very soon he would explode.

He leaned down without letting go of her mouth, pulling her legs up until they were wrapped around his waist, stepping forward until her back hit the wall. Shifting closer, he pressed his erection against her core, and damn he could feel how scorching hot she was there. Only a few layers of clothes were separating them and he wished they would just vanish into nothingness so that he could feel her arousal coating his length.

His hands slid under her shirt, a moan slipping over his lips as he found her bare underneath. He shoved the fabric up impatiently, his knees almost buckling out from under him as he was greeted with the perfect breasts, her nipples practically jumping out on him. With a growl he bent his head, his hand kneading her breast as he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

They were in the middle of the hallway, someone could see them, but he was beyond caring, and clearly Emma didn't object either. Her back arched away from the wall as he pulled her nipple between his teeth, his fingers closing around her other nipple as he flicked his tongue against her tip. Over and over again, until she moaned his name and dug her nails so deep into his skin that he wouldn't be surprised if she'd left bloody scratches behind. Reluctantly he let go of her breasts and buried his face into her neck, brushing his lips over her skin.

"God, Emma. I need you."

He was panting as if he'd just finished a 100 meters sprint, his whole body screaming at him that he should just pull her pants down and fuck her already, but he forced himself to lean back, to meet her eyes. It was her decision.

For a moment he feared she would tell him to put her down and get the hell away from her. It felt like an eternity until her mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin and her hips rocked forward as she grinded against his erection.

"Then take me, Killian."

He almost dropped his pants then and there, the need to be inside her burning him alive. But somehow he managed to stumble into her apartment, the door falling closed behind them with a loud thud.

He only wrenched his lips off her mouth for the few seconds it took to pull her shirt over her head and shove her pants down her legs before he was kissing her again. Hungry, sloppy kisses. Without any finesse. Just pure need. Need for her.

"Condoms," he rasped. "God, Emma. Where are the fucking condoms?"

"Bedroom," she mumbled against his lips, rubbing her core over him while he was carrying her to the room she had pointed at, driving him completely mad. "Top drawer."

He was too impatient for much foreplay, and apparently she didn't need him to prepare her. Her hand wrapped around him and pumped him hard the moment he dropped his pants, and she only let go of him when he leaned over her and fumbled for the condoms.

Their first time was frantic. One push and he was balls deep in her, and then he was hammering into her, her hoarse voice spurning him on to take her deeper. To move faster. He'd just about managed to make her come first, because he was always a gentleman, before his own orgasm hit him with a ferocity that made him see stars.

Maybe he should have left after the first time, but he didn't. He slipped behind her after he'd discarded the condom, and pulled her against his chest, his hand closing around her breast and fondling her, playing with her nipple until she let out a soft moan and tilted her head back, her lips searching his for a searing kiss. His unoccupied hand slipped lower, down her stomach and between her legs, finding her already wet for him again. She whimpered, and he ghosted his fingers through her folds. He probably had fucked her sore, but he needed to have her one more time.

"Don't worry. It'll be gentle this time."

"Good," she murmured, arching into him as he slipped one finger into her.

He pleasured her with his fingers until he felt himself growing hard again, and a grin tucked at the corner of his mouth when she let out a disgruntled groan as he slipped his fingers out of her. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he licked his fingers clean, aware of her heated gaze following his every movement. "You taste delicious, love."

He surprised him as he grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth, her lips closing around his forefinger, her tongue flicking against his skin as she sucked it into her mouth. She almost undid him when she let his finger slip back out of her mouth and licked her lips, throwing him a sultry gaze, her voice so thick with lust that his spine tingled.

"Yep, I do."

God, she was magnificent.

He reached for the condom and donned it as fast as he could, skimming his fingers over her ass and turning her until the tip of his cock brushed against her wet core. She flinched slightly as he slipped into her and he paused, letting her tender tissue adjust to his size.

"You okay?" he asked softly, sliding slowly out of her and back in.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I ... oh my God," she moaned, her fingers tightening around his arm as he found the spot deep inside of her again and he made sure to stroke over it with each deep thrust, bringing her closer and closer, feeling his balls tightening as he pulled her leg over his thigh and spread her open, hitting her even deeper. The new position made it possible for him to reach for her clit, and he rubbed the nub with his fingers in the same rhythm he pushed into her.

"Yes," she breathed, wrapping her arm around his neck, tilting her torso towards him and he couldn't resist to lean forward and suck her nipple into his mouth.

A groan rumbled out of her mouth as he suckled hard on the tip, his fingers and cock moving faster and faster until she tumbled over the edge with a loud scream, her walls clamping down on him provoking his own climax and he pressed his hand over her stomach, holding her close as he jerked against her until he was completely spent.

-/-

He never stayed. He always left after the sex was over. He didn't cuddle. Or slept over. But he'd been too tired to crawl out of bed and over to his own apartment, so he'd just pulled her into his arms afterwards and gone to sleep without giving it another thought.

He woke up before her, the room still dark. But the first signs of morning were already visible through the blinds, and he knew he should just slink out. But then he looked at her, her tousled hair splayed out over the pillow, the sheet revealing the slope of her breasts and he couldn't leave.

Sliding down under the sheet, he settled between her legs. He wanted to taste her again, wanted to feel her arousal coating his tongue and he leaned forward inhaling her scent for a moment before he flicked his tongue over her clit. He felt her move against his mouth, and he started to fuck her with his tongue while his fingers played with her clit until he heard a gasp and felt her stiffen under him before she relaxed. The moment her hands reached for his hair and her hips bucked up against his mouth he upped his game, ravishing her with his mouth and fingers, holding her down as she writhed against him.

"Oh my God," she moaned as he pushed her over the edge, her fingers tightening in his hair as he kept fucking her with his tongue, his thumb brushing lazily over her clit to prolong her climax and bringing her down slowly.

"Killian will do," he rasped, pulling the sheet away and crawling up her body, taking her legs with him.

Pressing her knees towards her chest with one arm, he reached for a condom with his free hand and ripped the foil open with his teeth. Leaning against her legs with his chest he reached down and slid the condom over his length, positioning himself at her entrance.

"God, you feel so good wrapped around me," he growled as he pushed inside of her.

"Killian?"

He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at her. Her green eyes were hooded, and he realized he'd completely lost track of time while he was eating her out and the first rays of sunshine were already trickling through the blinds, making it possible for him to watch her while he rocked his hips lazily back and forth.

"Aye?"

She licked her lips, her hands reaching for his arms, her fingers closing around his wrists. "I need you to move faster."

And of course he obeyed, his hips slamming against her ass as he pounded into her, the position letting him hit her even deeper than last night and it didn't take long until her walls flutter around him, and on another deep thrust he came, her walls milking him as he climaxed.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he leaned back slightly so that she could stretch out her legs before he slumped down on her, unable to move out of her just yet. Her hand was lying on his shoulder blade, her breath brushing over his sweat soaked hair, and he wished he didn't have to move at all.

Closing his eyes, he groaned inwardly. This was supposed to be a one time thing to get her out of his system. But he was nowhere near having her out of his system. He needed to figure out a way to keep having sex with her until he had enough of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This had been the most amazing night of her life and … it could never happen again.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest, the blood rushing in her ears, and as she shifted she felt her thigh muscles protest against the movement, not to mention other muscles that actually contracted around him again, making him groan against her neck.

This was insane. What did she do?

She pressed her eyes shut, hoping this would all turn out to be a dream. One hell of an awesome dream. But hopefully only a dream. Because she did not just spend the night with her neighbor from hell and slept three times with him. She did not just really do that.

Panic rose up in her chest, her breathing quickened and suddenly she needed him to move before he would suffocate her.

"Out! Just ..."

She shoved him away, not looking directly at him when he slipped out of her. She grasped the sheet and pulled it over her body to cover it the moment she felt the mattress shift when he got off the bed.

"Emma, I ..."

"Get out!" she gritted out through clenched teeth, turning around to face the wall, sudden embarrassment washing over her.

God, she'd actually let him lick her out. Not that she could have done much against it since he'd started before she was even awake, not that she would have had the willpower to not let him down there even if she'd been awake.

But no … she would not think about how amazing he'd been with his tongue, would ignore the burning of her body everywhere his scruff had abraded her skin, would ignore the tightening of her nipples under the sheet.

She could hear him move behind her, probably searching for his clothes. She let out a relieved sigh when he left her bedroom without saying anything else, and a few moments later the front door clicked shut behind him.

She rolled around, staring up at the ceiling. Why the hell did she walk out of her apartment last night? Why didn't she just step back into her apartment and went to bed? Why did she actually started to walk towards him and let herself be swept away like that?

He was a playboy. A prick. A man who had another woman every weekend. He was annoying and arrogant. She knew that type. Promised herself she would never ever fall for that again.

And she hadn't, had she? It was just a lapse of judgment. One weak moment. It was okay. Everything would go back to normal now. She got him out of her system, and that was that.

She forced herself to push the sheet away and swing her legs out of bed, a groan slipping over her lips as the movement made her realize how sore she actually was.

"Goddammit!" she hissed, closing her eyes but snapping them open again a second later when flashes of the last night flickered over her closed eyelids. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

She bit down on her tongue, hoping the pain would extinguish the images in her head, but it didn't work.

Her back hitting the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth closing around one nipple. Her hand wrapped around his thick arousal. The moment when he finally pushed into her, stretching her to her limits. The jerky movements of his hips against her. Her nails scratching down his back. His mouth between her legs. His tongue flicking over her clit. The need she felt for him.

"Shit," she growled, pressing her palms into her eye sockets, wondering how long it would take until the images would fade.

But he was living next door. Avoiding him would be extremely hard.

"What should I do?" she whispered, shaking her head vehemently as she realized she was drowning in self-pity. "Get your ass up, Swan. It's Sunday. Your only free day of the week. You are not gonna let him ruin it for you."

She walked slowly to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, lathering her body three times until she was sure not one particle of his scent was left on her body. She couldn't do much about the soreness between her legs, a constant reminder of the last night. But she decided she would just make herself a quick breakfast and then lay down on the couch with the newest book of her favorite author, and just let herself be swept away by his writing.

She actually felt giddy when she curled up on the couch, a pot of tea on the table and the book in her hands. It had already been out for three months, but she'd made herself wait to rise the anticipation.

Her mouth tilted up into a soft smile as her fingers brushed over the name of the author on the cover. Peter Hook. The name always made her smile, made her wonder what kind of person the author might be to choose this name.

Her favorite book series was written by an author who wanted to stay anonymous, and she respected that. But every time she started a new book she imagined how he looked like. Was he the bookish type? With rumbled hair and glasses? A wild beard covering his face? Or was he the opposite? Polished and smooth? Or was it a she?

She actually liked not knowing who the author really was. She loved his writing. Or hers. She didn't need to know what he or she looked like. Didn't want to read about him or her in the tabloids. She loved that this anonymity added to the flair of the books. She wouldn't want it any other way.

She opened the book and lifted it to her nose, inhaling the typical clean scent of a new book. Leaning back, she flipped to the first page and started reading, knowing that reading about Jared's adventures would make her forget about reality for at least a few hours. The question about what she would do against the unwanted attraction she felt for the demon spawn from next door could wait a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He hadn't expected that. That was definitely a first. Getting thrown out by a woman.

Normally he didn't take a woman home with him. One-night stands were the norm, and he could always sneak out of their apartments afterwards. He shoved the memories of the one woman who had been the exception back into a dark corner of his brain, concentrating on Emma again.

What wasn't a good idea either. Because there had only been one woman before her who had interested him so much that he wanted to spend more time with her, and it had ended badly. Really, really bad.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the door he'd just shut behind him. He could still taste Emma on his lips, and it was driving him insane. She was one of the most responsive women he'd ever had the pleasure to take to bed, and his body was still humming with past pleasure.

He rubbed his hand over his scruff, cursing loudly as her scent hit his nostrils. His fingers still smelled of her arousal, and he needed to take a cold shower before his body took over his common sense, and he would storm back to her door, and knock it down to bury himself inside of her again.

She clearly didn't want him near her. She'd made that clear.

But he still wanted her. He couldn't help it. Something about her made his body vibrate with need. Especially now. After he had a taste of her. A delicious taste.

He groaned and hit his head repeatedly against the door, trying to calm his body down. It didn't really help. So he shed his clothes on the way to the shower, and let ice-cold water hit his skin until his cock stopped demanding from him to go back and sheath himself in her scorching heat.

But when he rubbed his hair dry his thoughts came back to the last night, and he realized that there was only one way to keep his mind away from Emma. He needed to write.

Strolling back into the living room, he fired up his laptop and opened a new file. His eyes went to the pile of his books lined up on the shelf. All of them have been on the New York's Bestseller List at some point. He was proud of his work, and most of the times he enjoyed the anonymity he had to choose. But there was also those times when he wished he could reveal to the world who Peter Hook really was. But his affair with Milah had made that impossible, and he refused to dwell on things he couldn't change. He should be glad he was able to make a living with his writing. Everything else shouldn't matter.

-/-

He didn't look up from his laptop until he heard a key turn in his lock, and when he looked at the clock he realized that it was late afternoon already, though he couldn't say if it was even the same day. Sometimes he forgot completely about the real world when he started writing, hours passing by without him even realizing it, his body working like a zombie. Going to the bathroom, walks to the kitchen to stay hydrated, and more often than not his brother had to yank him out of it so that he wouldn't starve to death.

Like right now. His brother shouting from the kitchen, telling him he should get his ass in there to eat something.

His eyes were bleary, his muscles protesting against any movement since he'd spent hours bent over his laptop. Stumbling into the kitchen, he grunted a greeting towards his brother, slumping down on a stool and reaching for the plate his brother shoved into his direction.

Liam let him eat in peace, waiting for him to finish his meal before he attempted to have a conversation with him.

"So ... you actually kissed Emma?"

Killian leaned back, throwing his brother an exasperated glance. "Yep, I did. Until you've interrupted us."

"I thought she should know who she is kissing."

"Thanks a lot for that, by the way," Killian hissed, biting his cheek to keep the smug smile in check. After all he did get lucky last night. Even after Liam's rude interruption.

He still struggled to not give his brother any indication about what happened last night as Liam suddenly pulled a one-hundred-eighty on him, and punched him square in the chest with his next comment.

"One day you have to open your heart again, Killian. You can't live like that forever."

"Watch me," Killian said gruffly, wondering why his brother had to choose this day to bring this discussion up again.

"I know Milah broke your heart, but not every woman is a bitch."

"I don't want a relationship, Liam. You know that," Killian told him, letting out a soft sigh. Liam never stopped pestering him, no matter how annoyed Killian was getting about his continuous prodding. "You know damn well that there is probably not one woman out there who could live with the fact that I am out of it for days. And I just work like this. It's how I write. I can't change that."

"I know, Killian," Liam replied. "But there have to be women out there who would understand it. You just have to find one."

"And what then?" Killian huffed. "I should be grateful that she puts up with it, and just fall in love?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't give up hope that there is a woman out there who is perfect for you."

"We've been over this, Liam. I just don't think it's worth the risk."

"One day a woman will come along who will capture your heart again. A woman who will not hurt it like Milah did."

"I'm not holding my breath, big brother," Killian murmured, shaking his head slowly. "Not everyone has the luck to find the person who is perfect for them."

-/-

Of course she couldn't always avoid him, but three weeks later she had still managed to only see him in passing, a short nod and that was all. Until he started torturing her again.

Spending all the warm water, forcing her to jump through the ice-cold water of her shower, her curses echoing from the walls as she washed herself as fast as possible.

Keeping her awake by playing guitar in the middle of the night, making it even worse when she heard his voice through the walls, his singing voice making her ache for him, and she definitely didn't need that.

He even planted his trash bags in front of her door, and she almost broke her ankle when she stumbled over them.

His car was blocking hers every single day, her newspaper was snatched away by him. When she ordered food he always managed to catch the delivery guy before he rang her bell. She would probably starve to death if he would keep that up. She was definitely not a good housewife. Her fridge was almost always empty, because she forgot to buy groceries, and she depended on getting her carbs from Thai food and pizza.

But she didn't want to confront him about any of these things. She didn't want to talk to him at all. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him again.

He was driving her insane. Slowly but surely.

She needed to get out of her apartment. At least for a while - until she had a grip on herself again. She was due for a vacation anyway, and Ruby had told her over and over again that she had this friend who had a gorgeous cabin in a remote location, where you could just hang around and do nothing, without being disturbed by one living soul.

Maybe that was exactly what she needed right now. Getting away from everything, and clear her head.

-/-

"You need to go to the cabin again, little brother," Liam told him when he visited him, finding him in a desolate state. "You are in the zone right now. You know you are endangering everyone around you when you are in it."

"Maybe you are right," Killian replied, looking at the mess his apartment was in.

"Elsa will stock up the fridge, and bring everything in order. You should be good to go up there in a few days."

"Okay," Killian said, threading his fingers through his hair. It was standing up in all directions, and he realized he was in desperate need of a shower. "I think you are right. It's time for the cabin again."


	7. Chapter 7

**You apparently all expect that they will end up in the same cabin.**

**Hmmm ... not quite correct. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The fridge was well stocked, as usual. Elsa always made sure that he wouldn't starve to death when he went up here. Not that he would eat much. He never did.

Killian poured the coffee in a cup and went outside on the patio, slumping down on the rocking chair and planting his feet against the balustrade. The wind was biting in his skin, but this was his ritual, no matter what weather it was. Whenever he came up to the cabin the first thing he did was make himself coffee, and then go out on the patio.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head and just listened. He needed to get up here more often; the silence surrounding him was soothing for the soul. The only thing you could hear was the nature. The rushing of the small waterfall nearby, the wind in the leaves of the trees, the chirping of the birds, and if you got lucky you could actually watch some wildlife crossing the field behind the cabin come nightfall.

He remembered the first time he'd come here after Milah broke his heart; how the silence had helped him to pick up the pieces of his heart, and put them back together. But it was Liam and Elsa who actually saved him; their constant support helping him over the first dreadful months. Especially since they'd both encouraged him to actually write the novel he always wanted to write. Liam had told him he should give it a try, that he didn't need to worry about money.

One year. Liam had convinced him to give himself one year to write the novel, and find a publisher. And he had succeeded.

But only because he chose to use a pen name, made sure his agent and the publisher knew about the importance of staying anonymous. Forever. So that  _they_  never found out, and ruined everything for him.

Sometimes he wished he'd never met Milah, that he hadn't gone to this particular party. It would have made his life a lot easier. But maybe if he hadn't met her, he would have never started writing. Maybe he should be grateful after all.

She'd kicked him to the curb after she was through with him. He thought she loved him as much as he loved her, but of course thinking that had been completely ridiculous. She was ten years older, accustomed to having money to spend as much as she wanted to, and back then he had been nothing else than an accountant, barely making the money to survive on his own.

If Milah ever found out about who Peter Hook really was, he would be in trouble. He wouldn't put it past her to use some well placed blackmail. After all her husband was  _the_  Robert Gold, the owner of the famous publisher house, and it was well in his powers to force Killian's writing career to take a nose dive if Milah ever told him that Killian had had an affair with her. He was sure she would make it sound as if he'd been the one seducing her, and not the other way around.

No, it was better for all parties involved if he stayed hidden, and enjoyed being famous in private. And stayed the hell away from women who had the potential to break through the walls he'd built around his heart.

Like his little neighbor.

He still didn't know how it had happened, or when. She had been fun to tease, her body calling to him on a primal level. But one night with her had changed everything. Another reason why going up here had been a very good idea. He had to get away from her, at least for a little while.

Because he wanted to get to know her, wanted to reach behind the layers she was hiding behind, wanted to see the woman she was deep inside. Being an author he knew that every person had them; the walls they hid their real personality behind, deciding how much of the real person they were showing to the world.

There were only two people who really knew him. His brother and his sister-in-law.

He'd been content with his life. He didn't need to worry about money anymore, had enough casual friends for having some fun, and if the need for some female companionship grew too strong, he could always find it in the blink of an eye.

No strings, no heartbreaks.

It was better that way. He would stay up here to finish the first draft of his next novel, and hopefully burying himself in his work would erase the strange feelings he harbored for his new neighbor, so that when he went back she would be nothing more than his neighbor who he enjoyed to tease from time to time.

-/-

Emma was still wondering if coming up here had been a good idea when she stepped out of her car and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

Remote location indeed. She was in the middle of nowhere.

Her eyes fell on a swirl of smoke over the trees at the other side of the field, and she squinted her eyes, making out a chimney and a car parked under the trees. Apparently not that remote. But she was sure whoever lived in that cabin wasn't inclined to have any company.

She reached for her bag and slammed the car door shut behind her, walking briskly towards the cabin. It was freezing cold, and she wanted to take a hot bath and slip into bed. She was eager to get back to her book.

But after she had put the few things she'd taken with her into the dresser, the silence started to press down on her, and she wandered into the kitchen, deciding that a glass of wine might help with the sudden anxiety.

Standing at the window, she closed her hand around the glass, staring out over the lake. She realized that this was the first vacation she'd gone on alone since the whole Neal fiasco.

Her work as a sports agent was demanding most of the times, and kept her thoughts well occupied. She loved her job, and even Neal couldn't change that.

She'd met him through Cole, the linebacker of the Dolphins. Neal had been charming, and she'd been still new at the job, still dazzled by all those famous athletes she met in her line of work.

Looking back at it, he had totally taken advantage of that fact. Loved her adoration. Loved that she'd put him on a pedestal. She had fallen head over heels in love with him, but he'd just used her and threw her away like a used Kleenex when he found a better hunting ground.

He had broken her heart, and without the support of her friends she might have broken down completely. But they stood by her side, supporting her in any way possible, and thanks to them she still had her job. A job she really enjoyed, despite her bad experiences with Neal.

Now she just looked at all her clients with kind of a sisterly affection, shaking her head most of the times about their silly antics, and her huge egos.

As long as she didn't let anyone near her heart she was fine.

So she had to stay the hell away from her neighbor. She knew that type too damn well, and she would not repeat the same mistakes. Ever again.

He was devastatingly handsome, and amazing in bed. But she didn't want to get to know him better, afraid that she might fall for him. Because she wasn't sure if she could keep her heart safe if he turned his charm on.

She didn't know what happened that night, but something happened. Somehow he'd stirred something deep inside of her, and she didn't want him to get close to her in any way.

Hence her escape to this cabin, in hopes that when she went back he would just be her annoying neighbor again, and nothing more.

-/-

She had hardly noticed the snow starting to fall in fat flakes from the sky, completely immersed in her book. She'd been too tired the day before to read anything, but after waking up more rested than she'd been in months, she'd made herself a big breakfast before curling up onto the couch to read.

Only when she had to squint her eyes to read the text she finally realized the snow storm outside. The room was as dark as if it was early evening, and not the middle of the day, but she decided to just ignore it for the time being, and turned back to the book in her lap.

When it was time to go to bed she glanced out of the window again. The storm had calmed down considerably, but the flakes were still falling down from the sky. Her car was already half buried in the snow, and she just hoped that she wouldn't get snowed in completely. There wasn't much she could do either way, and she crawled into bed to read a few more pages before she settled down to sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night because she was shivering, wondering why it was so ice cold in the room. When she fumbled for the switch of the bedside lamp nothing happened, and she cursed under her breath as she slipped out of bed to stumble into the living room.

Goosebumps ran over her skin as she walked from room to room, trying light switches and fumbling with the radiators, but still nothing.

"Fucking great," she hissed as she realized that the power must have gone out over night, and after a look out of the window she knew why.

Everything was buried under snow. She couldn't even see her car anymore, and she leaned her head against the cold window, closing her eyes for a second.

What was she supposed to do now?

There was no cell reception out here, the land line didn't work anymore, she couldn't drive into town, and the cabin would turn into a freezer in a few hours.

Before panic could overwhelm her she remembered the smoke she'd seen when she arrived yesterday. She wasn't completely alone out here. Help was only a few minutes away. She just had to get to the other cabin.

She tried to keep herself warm until the sun finally started to rise - she hadn't been that delusional to think that she could find her way to the cabin in complete darkness - and she could leave the house.

She'd seen some snowshoes the day before, and it took her a while until she managed to put them on. Zipping up her coat, she slipped her hands into the gloves and pulled her beanie further down over her forehead, before she opened the door and went out into the snow.

It was exhausting to walk with the snowshoes, and more than once she contemplated if she should just give up and turn around. But she knew staying at her own cabin wasn't an option. She would freeze to death eventually. So she trudged forward, her legs becoming unbearably heavy, and her muscles starting to tremble the closer she got to the other cabin.

But finally she reached it, pulling the snowshoes off her feet, and stepping onto the patio. She lifted her hand to knock but hesitated. What if her neighbor was an axe murderer? Or a crazed serial killer?

"You are watching too many horror movies, Swan," she whispered to herself as she hunched her shoulders, and buried her face deeper into her jacket, knocking at the doorframe before she could change her mind.

She stomped her feet on the doormat, waiting for someone to open the door already, before she would lose all her courage, and flee back to her cabin. But when the door finally opened she wished she'd never come over here in the first place, her mouth dropping to the floor as she stared at the person standing in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You look cold."

She felt the almost unbearable urge to pick up one of the snow shoes, and hit it over his head. Not even three seconds in his presence, and she wanted to hurt him.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious," she hissed.

"Where exactly did you come from?"

"From over there." Emma pointed over her shoulder, trying to keep the shivers in check. But standing outside in the cold wind wasn't helping at all. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

He stepped away from the door, and let her in, her whole body trembling with relief when the heat of the cabin hit her. Thank God, his radiators still worked.

"The radiators in my cabin broke," she explained, rubbing her hands together to get some warmth back into her fingers.

"That happens sometimes up here," he replied, leading her into the main room.

"But yours seem to work just fine," she said harshly, groaning inwardly when he turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her, his mouth twitching.

"We have an emergency generator here."

"We?"

"It's actually my brother's cabin. I'm just using it from time to time."

"The phones aren't working either. I need to call someone to come up here to fix the radiators. You probably have a way to communicate with the outside world, haven't you?"

"Aehm, yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering about the weird tone of his voice. But when he lifted his hand and scratched behind his ear, clearly looking uncomfortable, a sudden realization settled heavy in her stomach.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I'm afraid not, love," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "No one can get up here until the plows got through, and that can take a while. They have to clear the main roads first."

"Terrifc. Just terrific."

"You can stay here until then of course."

She already wanted to refuse the offer vehemently when she realized she didn't have another choice. She couldn't go back to her cabin. She would freeze to death eventually. She needed to stay here. With her neighbor from hell.

Great. Just fucking great.

"Thank you," she mumbled reluctantly, starting to peel herself out of her jacket, swallowing a sigh as the heat of the open fire hit her cold skin.

"You're welcome."

"I don't want to interrupt you." She waved her hands towards his open laptop, but Killian just walked over and shut the lid.

"You are probably hungry after trudging through the snow," he said, avoiding to reply to her comment.

"Yep, starving."

"Let me make you some breakfast."

She was surprised. She had to admit it. No quips, no innuendos. He was acting uncannily normal, and she actually relaxed, wondering why she felt so comfortable in his presence all of a sudden. The few times she'd met her one-night stands afterwards it had been extremely awkward, but with Killian … it was different, and she had no clue why.

She hated him, didn't she? Then why did it feel totally normal to watch him make her breakfast? And why did it feel as if they'd done this a hundred times already?

Something was seriously wrong here. Maybe the cold had gotten to her brain, and made her delusional. But the feeling didn't go away. She waited for the awkwardness to start any second, waited for the annoyance to come back again. But it didn't.

She actually enjoyed having breakfast with him, and talking with him. The longer she sat there without wanting to throttle him the more she was convinced that this might all be some strange dream. Because this was Killian Jones after all. Her neighbor from hell. She couldn't feel so comfortable with him. That just wasn't possible in the real world.

She should be glad that they didn't rip each other's heads off though. They were forced to spend some time together now. Who knew when the street down to town would be open again, and until then they were stuck with each other. Better to spend the time in peace.

When they'd finished cleaning the dishes they walked back into the main room, and Emma strolled over to the high bookshelf at the other side of the room, hoping she would find something to read there that would make the time pass faster.

"Oh, your brother is a fan of Peter Hook?" she asked, brushing her fingers over the long row of Peter Hook novels on the shelf. All hard covers, and she itched to pull one out. "I just finished his last book, and it was awesome as all his others were. May I?" She gestured towards the books, wondering about the odd expression on Killian's face, but before she could ask he nodded, and she turned around and slipped the first book out. "I haven't read the whole series in years. Maybe it's time to start at the beginning again. See how much Jared has changed over the years." She chuckled softly, shaking her head about herself. "Sorry, I'm rambling. You probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Have you read them?"

"Not really," Killian replied with a strange tone to his voice.

"Look, if you don't want me to ..."

"No, no. It's fine," he said hastily, shooting her a smile. "I'll just watch some TV. The DVR is still working after all."

They had gotten comfortable on the couch; she getting immersed in the book while Killian watched a TV show she didn't know. The room was comfortably warm due to the fire in the hearth, but her feet were still cold, and she shifted every few minutes, hoping to find a position where her feet would finally start to thaw.

"Fine," Killian suddenly growled, making her jerk up in surprise. "Scoot over."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You are the typical female," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," she scoffed, slipping her foot from under the blanket and hitting him with it.

"I mean, I'm sure your feet are ice cold," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he caught her foot before she could hit him with it again. "So I'm offering to warm them for you. That's what we men are for, right? A living heater?"

"You have to be good for something," she shot back, biting her tongue as she realized what she'd said. Of course he wouldn't let this opportunity slide and shoot her one of his dirty innuendos. But he surprised her. Again.

"Exactly."

Stretching out her legs, she pushed her feet under his thigh, almost sighing out in bliss when his body heat instantly warmed them up.

"Better?"

"Yes," she replied, wiggling her toes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She must have dozed off at some point, jostling awake when she felt his arms around her, moving her on the couch.

"You were shivering," he said softly, his hand rubbing up and down her arm, and she was too tired to push him away, his warmth surrounding her and pulling her under again.

"It's okay," she murmured, her eyes falling shut again as she nuzzled even closer to him. "It's comfy."

"Glad to be of service as a human heat pad."

She knew this was insane. She knew she shouldn't feel so comfortable lying in his arms. But right in that moment she just didn't give a damn about what she should do. She didn't want to leave his side. She would just feign ignorance when she woke up, and act as if she didn't know how she ended up in his arms in the first place.

And when her arm slipped around his waist and her fingers found their way under his shirt she assured herself that she could just feign ignorance on that part too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He looked down at her, still sleeping peacefully on his couch after he'd slipped out from under her carefully to not wake her up. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with her, and despite his awkward position he'd had the most restful sleep in ages. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up that relaxed, and for a brief moment he'd thought it had been all a dream, that he was still sleeping, and Emma had never shown up at his cabin.

His fingers were itching to smooth her hair back, to trail along her skin. He felt the urge to wake her up like the last time they'd fallen asleep together - with his head between her legs. Suppressing a groan, he forced himself to turn around and walk into the kitchen.

He didn't know how this had all happened. She'd showed up on his doorstep, and instead of putting up the cocky front he always showed all the women he met, he had been himself. He even made her breakfast for God's sake, as if they were a normal couple on vacation. It should feel ridiculous. But somehow it didn't.

Leaning against the doorframe, his eyes came back to her sleeping form. His book was lying on the table where he'd put it after it had slipped out of her slackening fingers when she'd dropped off to sleep, and his mouth curled up into a grin when he remembered what she'd said when she'd seen his books yesterday. She loved his books. He couldn't even explain why her comments had exhilarated him so much. He'd read hundred of fanmails over the years to know that a lot of people loved his books. But it was different to know she was one of his fans. It made his heart swell with pride that he was able to reach her with his writing.

Pushing himself away from the doorframe, he walked towards the phone hanging on the wall to check if they had a signal again. They had, and he dialed the number of the town's sheriff department, knowing they would have the latest news about the progress of the plows. He talked silently with the deputy sheriff, getting all the information he needed, and chatting with him for a few more minutes about his family before hanging up.

When he walked back into the living room Emma was sitting upright on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at him sheepishly when she saw him, and he grinned back.

"The plows are almost through, they are already clearing the street up here. I called the sheriff, and they will send up someone to fix your heating as soon as the streets are free."

"Thank you," she replied, her voice still soft from sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes from dropping to the small stripe of skin that she revealed when she stretched her arms over her head and her sweatshirt pulled up. She caught his stare, and let her arms drop back hastily, jumping up from the couch and fumbling with the blanket. "I should probably get going before the repairman stands before a closed door."

"I'll walk you over."

"That's not necessary."

"Of course it is. I'm always a gentleman."

"Well, in that case ..." she trailed off, walking over to her jacket without looking at him.

They didn't say anything while they got dressed. Jackets, boots, scarves, hats, gloves, snow shoes. The pregnant silence accompanied them on their way over to her cabin, and when they were half way there he couldn't bear it any longer. He stopped and leaned down to grab a hand full of snow and form it into a ball.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked, turning around when she realized he wasn't by her side any longer. "Are you ..." The rest of the sentence ended in a surprised yelp as the snow hit her chest, and she furrowed her brows when she gazed from her chest back to him. "You didn't just dare, did you?"

"You afraid of a little snow, Swan?" he asked challengingly, shooting her a lopsided smirk.

"You're so on, Jones."

The ensuing snowball fight left them both out of breath since running around with snow shoes while forming snow balls and throwing them, was a lot harder than one would assume. At the end she apparently decided that throwing snow at him wasn't good enough anymore, and hauled herself at him with a frightening shriek, making them both tumble into the snow.

She was grinning down at him triumphantly, her whole body covering his, her cheeks bright red from the exertion, and his heart thudded hard against his ribcage as he stared up into her sparkling eyes. His gaze flickered to her lips, and back to her eyes, and he felt her stiffen atop of him, her eyes turning wide as the mood suddenly shifted.

They stayed motionless for seconds, the tension thick between them, and he already lifted his arm to thread his fingers through her hair and pull her head down to him, when she suddenly pressed her hands against his chest and pushed herself up, scrambling to her feet.

"We should hurry," she said, brushing snow from her jacket, avoiding his gaze.

When he managed to right himself, she was already a few feet away, and he sighed softly as he looked after her. He wanted her. With every fiber of his being. There was no denying that any longer. No matter what he'd told Liam, he wanted everything with her. Not only getting her into bed again, but sharing more with her. Cuddling, and talking, and having breakfast together. Lazy afternoons on the couch, hot nights in bed. He wanted her in his life. All of her.

"God help me," he muttered under his breath before he followed her.

If she could've she would have probably run away from him, but the snow shoes hindered her flight impulse, and when she reached the front door of her cabin he was by her side again. She turned around to him, looking at him with a stern expression on her face, an expression that told him he shouldn't push his luck right now.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I should be okay now."

He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave her alone in her cold cabin. But he knew she felt pushed into a corner right now, could see it in her eyes that she wanted him gone. So he obliged, forcing himself to step back into the snow.

"Good bye, Emma," he said softly, waiting for her to meet his gaze again.

"Good bye, Killian," she replied. "And thanks for everything."

"Not a problem." He should have probably left it at that, but he couldn't keep himself from asking, "See you at home?"

She didn't answer him right away, averting her gaze to the ground. He already assumed she wouldn't say anything more and turned around, but he hadn't even taken one step when he heard her soft murmur, "See you at home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part of this chapter was inspired by a conversation I had with my best friend a while ago. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Okay, spill." Ruby threw herself on the couch, propping her feet up on the table. "What are you doing back here already?"

"I thought we told you to stay up there for a while," Mary Margaret said, sitting down beside Ruby.

"Couldn't stay any longer."

"What happened?" both her friends asked simultaneously, Ruby definitely sounding excited while Mary Margaret sounded slightly worried, and Emma almost laughed because she knew they would both love the story. So cliché.

"You remember the snow storm a few days ago?" Emma asked, and both nodded. "I lost power, and had to go to my neighbor for help."

"Tell me he was hot," Ruby said.

"Actually ..." Emma paused, grinning when both her friends leaned forward, waiting for her answer. "He was."

"So what was the problem then?" Ruby questioned, furrowing her eyes in confusion. "Was he some freak?"

"You can say that."

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked with a frown on her forehead, making Emma feel guilty for teasing them.

"Yeah, I'm okay. He wasn't this kind of freak," Emma replied. "It was my neighbor from hell."

"Wait a second …" Ruby almost fell off the couch as she leaned forward even more. "Killian was your neighbor? Oh my God, this is so good. Tell me you had finally sex with him."

"Not really."

"What is that supposed to mean? You do know how it works, right? The hard, long stick poking your hole?"

"She is totally off her rocker now, isn't she?" Emma asked Mary Margaret, but her best friend just shrugged her shoulders.

"She hasn't changed at all since the day she started to show interest in guys," she replied, and Ruby let out a snort of amusement.

"So what is it?" Ruby turned her gaze back to Emma, wiggling her eyebrows. "Sex or no sex?"

"Sex, but not at the cabin," Emma explained, giggling as her friend's eyes became round as saucers.

"You didn't tell us? How could you?" Ruby cried out, throwing a crumpled paper towel at her, hitting Emma square in the chest. "How was it?"

Emma contemplated for a moment to shrug it off, but somehow she didn't want to lie. "Fantastic."

"I knew it!" Ruby exclaimed, letting out a earsplitting whistle. "Wow, I want to know  _everything_."

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Spoil sport."

"So why did you leave?" Mary Margaret asked, ignoring Ruby's pouting.

"I don't want to have anything to do with him. I just … I couldn't stay."

"I see," Ruby said slowly, the knowing look in her friend's eyes making Emma fear the worst.

But then Mary Margaret changed the subject, and Killian didn't came up again the whole night.

-/-

Emma had dreaded the first time she would see him again, but then she had to travel to some of her clients before he came back from the cabin, and she was away for weeks. So when she did see him again he was in a rush and just gave her a short greeting without really looking at her, and that was that.

A part of her was disappointed about it, but another part was also relieved. She didn't want it to be awkward, and she didn't really want anything from him. So this was actually the best thing that could happen to her.

But that changed a week later as she was eating dinner while watching Arrow, wondering when Oliver and Felicity would finally admit to each other that they were in love, when her phone beeped, alerting her to a What's App message.

She stared with confusion at the screen, not believing what she was seeing. Killian started a chat with her? How was that possible?

**Killian here**

_Where did you get my number?_

**Been sworn to absolute secrecy. Under death threats.**

Emma groaned, knowing exactly who had given him her number. Sometimes Ruby had no sense for boundaries at all.

_Ruby?_

**Maybe**

_So ..._

**Aye?**

_Why did you want my number?_

She really was curious. He didn't seem to show any interest in her anymore. The few times they met in the hallway they didn't even talk to each other besides saying hello.

**Wanted to talk to you**

_You could see me every day in the hallway_

**Easier this way**

_Easier how?_

**Lowers the temptation**

_The temptation?_

**To kiss you**

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stared at his text, and the sudden feeling of the walls closing in on her made her throw her phone actually away from her, her fingers trembling as she stared at it. This was getting way too serious, way too fast. She couldn't do that. She just couldn't.

-/-

She thought she'd scared him away the last time, that he wouldn't bother to try again because it was too much work. But he did. He kept writing her. Cute texts about his day. At least one each day. Texts that made her smile, or even giggle. Texts that melted the wall around her heart, step by step. And six weeks later she was lying in bed, staring out into the night, wondering where he was, and if he was still awake. Wondering if he was watching the snow fall outside like she was right now, or if he was already asleep, and without really thinking about it she grabbed her phone.

_It's snowing_

**Hello stranger**

_You home?_

**Yep. Watching the snow fall.**

_Me too._

**It's quite soothing to be honest. Calms your soul.**

_Yes it does_

They texted for hours, talking about nothing and everything. She relaxed more and more with each text from him. He didn't push her, seemed to enjoy just talking to her, and when they ended their chat, she turned off the light, and actually smiled when she closed her eyes.

-/-

Their text conversations were a routine she got accustomed to very fast. They almost had one every night. It was something she looked forward to, and slowly but surely the flirting slipped back in. Some small innuendo here and there, and she actually liked it this time around. His teasing remarks made her blush more often than not, but with time she actually started flirting back, and there were days were she longed for him to just come over to her apartment, because she wanted to see him in person, wanted to touch him, wanted him to be there. But she never asked.

Until one day ...

**It's snowing again**

_Yep_

**What are you wearing?**

Her eye brows rose up as she looked at his message. This was definitely a new one.

_Seriously?_

**What's wrong with phone sex?**

_Technically it's text sex_

**Semantics**

_There is a difference_

**So what are you wearing?**

_Perv!_

**I'm bored**

_Watch porn_

She was enjoying this probably way too much, the sexual banter warming her all over, shooting tingles down her spine with every new message of him.

**Don't want to**

_You're a man. You always want to watch porn._

**Sigh! The old prejudices.**

_It's not a prejudice when I'm right_

**You wanna talk about porn?**

_Nope_

**So back to text sex then**

_You're incorrigible_

**That I am**

She was staring at the screen, contemplating what to write next when she saw that he was writing again, and she actually held her breath, waiting for his text to pop up on her screen.

**Tell me one of those clichés. You know like ... I'm not wearing anything.**

_I'm not wearing anything_

A grin pulled her lips up, flirting with him was making her all giddy. Not to mention that she did feel a certain pull deep down in her belly, a pull she might have to care for a little later. After their conversation.

**Seriously?**

_God, you're easy_

**Swan?**

_Yes?_

**Imagining you naked does things to me**

She gulped hard, wishing for a second she'd actually be naked with him in the same room.

_What things?_

**Well, I'm a man so ...**

_Stop it_

**Admit it**

_What?_

**You're wet**

Of course she was. How could she not? She'd denied herself to actually be with him for weeks, despite her body craving him desperately.

_Nope_

**Liar**

_You have to do a little more than that to get me wet_

**Like taking your nipples into my mouth and sucking until you make these mewling noises**

Her core actually clenched when she read his text, a moan slipping over her lips as she imagined his lips trailing a hot path over her whole body.

_I don't mewl_

**Yes you do**

_Still total desert down there_

**Should I come over and lick it?**

A bolt when down her spine, hitting her hard between the legs. Because damn it all to hell, she actually wanted him to lick her clean until she couldn't take it any longer. She remembered the last time he did go down on her after all. In very vivid details.

**Wet now?**

"Damn it, Jones," she hissed, pressing her legs together as if the pressure would cease the hunger that pulsed through her body.

_Nope_

**Pants on fire**

She only hesitated for a second before she typed a message, and hit send without giving it another thought.

_Does the offer still stand?_

**What offer?**

_To come over?_

**On my way**

"Shit." She stared at the screen with an open mouth, her heart slamming into her throat when she realized that she'd really invited him over. "Oh my God. What did I just do?"

She jumped out of the bed, looking down at her body. She was wearing a well-worn shirt and boxer shorts, her hair was piled up in a mess on her head, and she was wearing zero make-up. Not the way you wanted to greet a man you'd imagined having sex with again way too often.

"Shit, shit, shit."

She almost stumbled over her own feet when she rushed into the bathroom, hoping she might have at least the time to make herself a little bit more representable before he appeared at her door.

She stared at her reflection for a second, contemplating where to begin as the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Ups, look at that. A cliffhanger. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Because you're all amazing (thank you so much for all your comments, they made me grin like an idiot), and because you all seem eager to read this chapter, I managed to get this out faster than usual. :-)**

**Oh, and there is not much talking in this chapter. Their tongues are way too occupied with other things than speaking. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

His heart was hammering in his chest as he stood in front of her door, his fingers hovering over the door bell, his erection straining against his pants. He felt like a horny teenager. But God ... it felt as if he'd been in constant arousal since the day he almost kissed her in the snow. Either he dreamed of her, waking up rock hard, unable to go to sleep before he jerked off, or he caught himself on his way to her apartment door, the desire to be with her again so great that he'd stood at her door more than once over the last few weeks, contemplating if he shouldn't just ring the bell and see what happened, wondering if she would slam the door in his face, or invite him in.

But now she had invited him, and maybe he'd rushed over here too hastily. Maybe she'd just meant it as a joke; maybe it was just part of their usual sexual banter. But he wanted her so much that he didn't even think for one second she could be joking when he'd answered her message.

He almost chickened out. But what if she really meant it, and he didn't show up. No ... he needed to see this through. Either he had an amazing night in front of him, or he would end up taking matters into his own hands again. But he would ring that damn bell.

It took Emma way too long for his liking to get to the door, and he already started to worry again if she was ignoring the ringing of the bell because she didn't really want him, or maybe she hadn't heard him, or maybe ...

When the door opened he almost let out a relieved sigh, but when his eyes fell on her all the air was sucked out of his lungs, and he couldn't make a sound. Her hair was a mess, her face free of any make-up, her pants and shirt had seen better days and ... she'd never been more beautiful than right now.

"God, Swan. I need you," he rasped, stepping into her apartment, waiting for her to push him out again, hoping she wouldn't. But she just stared at him, and then her tongue darted out and she licked her lips. He had to hold himself back to not close the gap between them, and rip the clothes off her body. "I ... the last weeks were torture. Texting with you, but not being able to see you or touch you, imagining how your skin would feel like under my fingers, how amazing you would feel wrapped around me. Because I remember every goddamn second of our night together, and I want you."

Every fiber in his body was vibrating with need, his cock felt as if it would explode any moment, but he waited. Waited for her to say something, to do something. Seconds felt like minutes, and he already thought she wouldn't say anything as she finally spoke, "I want you too."

He was in front of her in a blink of an eye, his hands cupping her face and pulling her head upwards until their lips were almost touching.

"Just to clarify one thing beforehand," he breathed, rocking his hips forward to let her feel how much he wanted her, needed her. "Are you going to throw me out again afterwards?"

"Depends on your performance," she replied, her hands slipping into his pants and grabbing his ass. "If you're doing okay, I might be persuaded to let you stay for breakfast."

"I'll show you okay," he growled, pressing his lips hard against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth, and the moment her hand wandered from his ass forward to wrap around his cock, he lost every thread of control.

He pulled her shirt over her head, not caring that he heard fabric ripping, his hands already busy with kneading her breasts, her hard nipples burning holes in his palms. He kissed his way down her throat, sucking one nipple into his mouth while he shoved her pants down her legs. Reluctantly he let go of her nipple, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Let's see how dry you really are."

He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and dove in, letting out a growl of satisfaction as his tongue lapped through her already soaking wet flesh. He couldn't even give her a gloating remark; he could just flick his tongue against her clit, her taste making him delirious as he alternated between pushing inside of her, and suckling at her sensitive nub.

"God, Killian. More. I need ..." She moaned when he pushed two fingers into her tight sheath, curling them to find the right spot deep inside of her. "Yes, oh my God, yes."

He pushed her over the edge moments later, her walls fluttering around his fingers as she came, her fingers fisted in his hair as she pressed his head against her core, as if she wanted to feel his mouth on her forever.

He flicked his tongue one last time over her clit before he pulled her leg off his shoulder and leaned back, licking his lips as he looked up at her. "Definitely not dry anymore."

She didn't answer him, just held her hand out and waited for him to take it, pulling him towards her bedroom, and pushing him on the mattress. His pants and shirt were gone seconds later, her hot mouth licking a path down his chest, her hair tickling his skin. She stopped shy of his erection, her eyes searching his before she flicked her tongue over the tip, her lips tilting up into a satisfied smirk when his cock jerked up, apparently eager to thrust into her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing down there?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Returning the favor," she replied, her hand closing around him and squeezing gently.

"Turn around, love," he rasped, throwing her a lopsided smile as she raised her eyebrows in question. "We don't want you to get dry again, do we?"

She grinned up at him, her hand leaving his cock as she scrambled up and turned around. Her mouth closed around him, licking and sucking, nearly driving him mad with need, and he pulled her hips down, burying his face between her legs to give her as good as he was getting.

His hips were bucking upwards, his cock throbbing painfully when she released him. He already wanted to protest, his tongue pushing frantically inside of her to coax her into wrapping her lips around him again, but then he felt her fingers slipping the condom over his length and he let his head fall back, her arousal coating his lips, making him want her even more.

He didn't have to wait long because Emma seemed as eager as he, straddling him moments later, and then he slipped finally inside of her again, the breath hitching in his throat as her tight sheath stretched to accommodate him.

"Wet enough for you?"

His eyes fluttered open at her teasing question, and his fingers dug into her hips as she started to ride him.

"God, Emma. You feel amazing."

He was already so damn close that he needed to grit his teeth to not come already after a few swirls of her hips, but apparently she was also impatient. She bent forward to meet his lips for a hungry kiss before she leaned back again, riding him harder.

His fingers found her clit, teasing her sensitive spot until the movements of her hips stuttered, and stars appeared in front of his eyes with the effort to hold back until she came. He almost didn't manage it, but the moment his balls tightened her walls contracted around him, and he came with a shout, his fingers probably leaving bruises behind as his hips jerked up, her walls milking him dry.

She collapsed atop of him afterwards, and he was hardly able to help her down and discard the used condom before he slumped back into the mattress.

He might have drifted off a little, waking up to her wandering fingers, feeling her lips kiss a path down his chest. But he didn't want her mouth so far away, and he grabbed her arms and pulled her up until she was lying atop of him before he rolled them over.

Pushing her legs apart, he grinded against her while he devoured her mouth with his tongue, her fingers tracing over his ass, and he leaned back with a groan, reaching for another condom.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself, and he held her gaze as he pushed inside of her, going slowly this time, savoring the feel of sliding inside of her inch by inch.

Her eyes fluttered shut when he was balls deep inside of her, but he wanted to see her eyes this time. It was light enough in her room that he could see her, and somehow he needed her to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me," he rasped, thrusting slowly in and out of her. "Emma?"

Her eyes opened then, finding his. He kept the slow pace, watching her, remembering every small detail. The way her eyes widened when he changed the angle of his thrusts. The hitch of her breath when he plunged hard into her. The way her legs tightened around his waist as she got closer and closer. And then she was there, her mouth falling open on a silent moan, her eyes falling shut, her back arching from the mattress as he kept thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible before he let himself fall.

She snuggled into his side afterwards, her hand resting on his chest, her leg tangled with his.

"So ..." he said softly, his fingers threading through her hair. "Was the performance to your entire satisfaction?"

"Not sure," she mumbled against his skin, shifting slightly. "Might have to reevaluate it in a few hours ... after I got some sleep."

"Do you want a repeat performance in the morning?" he asked teasingly, feeling her mouth curl up against his chest.

"If you want to stay for breakfast ..." Her hand snaked down, her fingers ghosting over his flaccid cock, giving it a taunting pat. "You should probably show me that you deserve it."

"You little minx," he breathed, reaching down to wrap his hand around hers, and pull it up on his chest. As much as he would like to bury himself in her again, they were both exhausted and needed sleep. Tightening his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer, so that she was half draped over him, his lips brushing over her forehead as he whispered, "Good night, Swan."

"Good night, Jones."


	12. Chapter 12

**Smut galore ahoy! With a dash of fluff. And a cliffhanger. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He did make good on his promise.

She awoke to his head between her legs, his tongue lapping lazily through her folds and she reached down, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his head up.

"Morning," she rasped, his mouth curling up into a smirk as he looked up at her, his mouth glistening with her arousal, and she felt the tug deep in her belly when he licked his lips.

His eyes turned darker before he leaned forward again, the strokes of his tongue getting more forceful now, her fingers tightening in his hair when he started to fuck her with his tongue while his thumb pressed hard against her clit, bringing her to an earth shattering climax moments later.

She was still trying to come back to earth and wake up properly when she felt him move between her legs, felt his erection brushing against her thigh, and she opened her eyes slowly, seeing him only inches away from her face, and before she could say anything his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily.

But she wanted it slow this time, after all it was morning and despite the orgasm he'd just given her, she still felt the soreness in her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist she flicked them over before he could slip into her, a surprised grunt rumbling out of his throat as she planted her hands on his chest and leaned back.

"Morning," he said, grinning up at her. His hands were trailing up and down her sides, shooting goose bumps over her skin. "Can I stay for breakfast now?"

Her heart constricted in her chest as she looked down at him – cocky smirk on his face, his eyes hooded with lust and his rigid cock situated between her legs.

She was definitely screwed.

But knowing that she was falling for him – hard and fast – didn't fill her with dread. It filled her with joy. After all he could have given up on her a while ago, and maybe it had only been the joy of the chase that brought him to her last night, but deep down she knew it wasn't that. She wanted to have faith in him, and for once she listened to her heart again and jumped.

"I'm not quite convinced yet," she replied huskily, her finger nails scraping down his chest, her heart jumping when he closed his eyes and his hips bucked up.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked, one hand snaking down reaching for his cock and she shifted slightly back, giving him enough space so that he could position himself at her entrance. They both groaned when he slipped into her.

"Something like that," she breathed when he was buried until the hilt in her, her eyes fluttering shut as she rocked her hips back and forth, reveling in the feeling of his cock sliding along her walls.

"Wait a second, Swan," he suddenly mumbled, and she opened her eyes, gasping slightly when he sat up and wrapped one arm around her, helping her stretching out her legs. "Lean back, love."

She fell back on her hands, his hands supporting her as she rocked back and forth on his cock, watching his length slipping in and out of her, feeling his fingers flex against her skin, and then he suddenly hauled her up, his mouth latching onto one nipple and biting down hard, a sharp pain shooting through her but he immediately suckled gentle at her nub, his hand snaking between their bodies to find her clit. He barely moved due to the position, but the various sensations were enough, and with a flick of his tongue and finger she shot over the edge, hardly realizing when he pressed her back and kneeled between her legs, pounding into her a few times before he stiffened and emptied himself on a long growl.

She forbid him to follow her into the shower, telling him she needed a break, something she almost regretted when she came out of the bathroom after a quick shower and found him sprawled out on her bed, not one inch of his glorious body covered, and it cost her all her will power to send him into the bathroom while she prepared breakfast.

He joined her a few minutes later – he'd actually forgone putting on a shirt, and judging by the smirk on his face he damn well knew how much the sight of him bare chested affected her; especially since his jeans were hanging low on his hips, making her wonder if he was wearing anything underneath, or if he was going commando.

But she forced her thoughts away from the idea of seeing for herself when her stomach started rumbling, and she turned away from him to start making pancakes.

Surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all, probably because they'd spent hours texting each other before they fell into bed again. They knew now a lot more about each other, and she knew that he was taking a break from working while attempting to write a novel, and she couldn't really hide how curious she was about it.

"So ... are you going to let me read the book you're working on at some point?"

"When it's finished I will," he said, shoving the last bite of his pancakes into his mouth, and gulping down the rest of his coffee before he leaned back.

"Just a little, tiny sneak peek?" she begged, fluttering her eyelashes at him which earned her a flash of his white teeth as he grinned at her.

"I can give you a sneak peek," he drawled, pushing his chair back and walking around the table.

She rolled her eyes at him when he pulled her off her chair and lifted her on the table, stepping between her legs.

"What are you doing, Mr. Jones?" she asked, splaying her hands out over his chest.

"Giving you the opportunity to catch a sneak peek, Ms. Swan" he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her before looking down at the fly of his jeans.

She tried to not look down, but of course she didn't succeed, and a jolt of hot lust slammed into her stomach when she saw the obvious bulge.

"Hmmm," she said huskily, letting her fingers trail down over his stomach, stopping shy of the waistband of his pants. "Maybe I will take a look."

"Feel free to do so," he told her, leaning back a bit to give her better access.

She let her fingers play over his erection, loving the feeling of him getting harder under her hand, and then she popped the button open and lowered the zipper a few inches, sighing softly as his cock sprang free. "Commando."

"Aye, love. Didn't want to waste any time."

She actually shrieked when he pulled her up from the table, holding her against his chest with one arm while his other hand was busy shoving her pants and panties down.

"God, you're impatient."

"That I am."

He set her back down on the table, shoving the used dishes out of the way before reaching in the pockets of his pants and retrieving a condom.

"I see you're prepared."

Emma cocked an eyebrow at him, feeling wetness pooling between her legs, and arguing with herself if they should really do it on the kitchen table. But he didn't give her a chance to over think it, shoving his own pants down his legs and sliding the condom over his length before stepping between her wide spread legs and pulling her to the edge of the table.

"I'm always prepared," he murmured against her skin as he trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses down her throat, his erection nudging her entrance a second before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside of her.

They did destroy a few of her dishes – he fucked her so lazily that he drove her nearly insane, bringing her close to orgasm a few times before he finally let her fall – and she actually needed to throw him out afterwards, because otherwise he might have fucked her completely sore.

But the goofy grin she wore on her face after she closed the door behind him - he'd refused to part ways without giving her a heated kiss that almost ended in a full-blown out make-out session, and a slap on her ass - stayed on her face for an embarrassingly long time.

-/-

She didn't know how it exactly happened. But they just slipped into a relationship with surprising ease. Spending a lot of their free time together, enjoying the first signs of spring together. Going out for ice cream, or a stroll in the park. Never feeling uncomfortable with each other. No pregnant pauses in their conversations, no uneasy feeling when they were saying nothing at all, and just enjoyed the silence.

They exchanged keys to their apartments so that they could come and go as they wished. But they decided to never just burst in on the other. A knock at the door first, or a message was obligatory.

Sometimes the feeling that they lived in a happy bubble washed over her, a fear that the bubble might burst at some point. But days went into weeks and they were still happy. They didn't even have a fight yet. Though she wasn't that delusional to think that wouldn't happen eventually.

But still ... the more days passed by without a brick hitting her square in the chest the more she believed that this might be forever. That Killian would be a part of her life forever.

-/-

"I have a surprise for you," he mumbled against her lips, and she relaxed further into his embrace, just happy to be finally home again and in his arms.

He led her to the bathroom, and she let out a soft sigh when he opened the door and she saw that a bath already waited for her, candlelight illuminating the room and a glass of wine sitting on the shelf beside the bathtub.

She turned around in his arms, pressing a hard kiss on his lips and breathing a 'thank you' before she took off her clothes in record time, and slipped into the hot water.

He sat down on the edge of the tub, his feet coming to rest beside her body, his fingers digging into the tense muscles on her shoulders, his hands kneading her muscles until she completely relaxed.

Of course she pulled him into the tub with her later after she'd told him he needed to strip this instance before she would tear his boxer briefs to shreds. Because this was the first time she was taking a bath with him in the room after they'd decided they didn't need to use any condoms anymore - they knew they were both clean and Emma was on birth control - and she was adamant to take full advantage of that.

She hissed in pleasure as the warm water slipped into her with his first thrust, and her nails bit into his skin when she rode him, slowly first to not slosh the water all over the floor, but when he started to twirl his tongue around her nipple in the way he knew she liked, she couldn't hold herself back any longer, water splashing on the floor as she rode him as fast as she could.

And it wasn't her fault when he decided that wasn't good enough, and hauled her out of the bathtub, water trickling down their bodies onto the tiles as he bent her forward and drove into her from behind.

She did make him clean up afterwards while she was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and teased him mercilessly, letting the shirt she'd donned fall open to give him glimpses of her naked breasts while her fingers disappeared under the hem to play with her clit.

She saw his jaw flex every few seconds as he tried to keep his eyes away from her until he was finished with cleaning, but she saw the effect she had on him clearly. The tip of his rock hard erection peeked out over the rim of his boxer briefs, and when he'd soaked up the last remnants of water, he let the towels drop on the floor and dragged her into the bedroom.

The wet towels stayed on the floor until the next morning.

-/-

She'd burst into her apartment and threw the door shut behind her, giggling like a maniac when she stumbled to her bathroom, tucking the tank top over her head. She knew he was on her heels, that he'd let her get away from him on purpose. She knew by now that he always held back when they ran together, and she just wasn't fast enough to outrun him if he didn't want her to.

Another giggle bubbled over her lips as she heard the door burst open and slam into the wall, jolts of need sizzling over her body as she slipped out of her shoes, and hopped on one foot, than the other, to pull her socks off. Shoving her panties down, she reached into the shower, turning the water on and stepping under the stream.

The door of the shower clattered open a few moments later, his hot body pressing against her from behind, his already hard cock brushing over her ass.

Having sex in the shower was always a risky business - one day one of them would end up with a cracked head because they slipped - so this time they decided their mouths and fingers had to do.

She screamed his name into the room when he licked her to a mind-blowing orgasm, and her legs were still shaking when she kneeled down in front of him. The water was pounding on her head, but she didn't really feel it, being way too busy taking his cock into her mouth as far as she could, and finding out how many different noises she could elicit out of him before he couldn't take it any longer, and his cum spurted down her throat.

-/-

"Okay, how old are we? Sixteen?" Emma asked breathless, a moan escaping her when his long fingers slipped lower, the tips caressing her entrance while his thumb played with her clit.

"We are not too old to have car sex, Swan," he replied, his teeth closing around her ear lobe, biting down gently.

"Jeez, Jones. We have two perfectly comfy beds at home."

"Can't wait," he breathed into her ear, and suddenly his seat drove back and he pulled her on his lap, her knee hitting the door when she tried to straddle him, and her elbow almost giving him a black eye as they struggled to get enough clothes off.

Her laughter ended in a moan when he pushed himself inside of her, and despite the uncomfortableness of their surroundings he managed to make her come apart faster than she'd thought possible, and when she was sprawled atop of him afterwards, her legs starting to fall asleep, she wondered if it would always be like that.

-/-

He stepped behind her as she leaned over the railing of the cabin, her eyes roaming over the lake in front of her. The sun was setting, and darkness was already creeping up from the ground. No one could see them, especially since the other cabin was currently unoccupied, and no one else would be out here in the middle of nowhere.

But still ...

"Here?" she asked as his hands pushed the skirt over her ass, his fingers kneading her cheeks.

"Any objections?" his voice rumbled from behind and she just shook her head, leaning her head on her folded arms as he pulled her panties down her legs, nudging her feet wider apart and slipping his fingers between her legs.

She didn't need much, she never did when it came to him. She was soaking wet for him already after a few strokes of his finger over her clit, and she heard him shifting behind her, his cock slipping through her wet folds as he aligned himself.

He slammed into her with a powerful thrust, the underside of her arms scraping over the wood of the railing but she didn't really care. He leaned forward, his hands coming around her and pulling her shirt down, taking her bra with it. He stilled inside of her, his fingers tucking at her erect nipples, rolling them around, his hands kneading her breasts.

"God, Swan. You are always so tight and wet for me. I love being inside of you. Feeling your walls wrap around me, feeling you squeeze me dry when you fall apart."

He was still not moving, his hands skimming down along her sides, his fingers closing around her waist, and then he pulled out almost completely, hovering at her entrance for what seemed like minutes. Her walls were throbbing, screaming for his cock, and she rocked her hips back. Wanting him to push back inside. Needed him back inside.

"Killian, please?" she whimpered, her breath whooshing out of her in a groan when he slammed into her.

"God, Emma. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand anymore."

They ended up sprawled out on the porch after they both couldn't stand upright anymore. They would probably need to remove some splinters out of their asses, but right now she couldn't move. Her bra was still pushed down, pressing uncomfortably in the underside of her breasts, her skirt was bunched up around her waist and she felt the stickiness coating her thighs, and a chuckle escaped her when she realized that she had never been happier in her whole life.

-/-

After four months they were still going at it like rabbits, the passion still hadn't slowed down.

She loved being with him. But the three words hadn't been spoken yet, and slowly a feeling of dread slipped back into her mind. This was just too perfect. Killian was just too perfect.

Something was about to shatter. She just felt it deep in her bones. Maybe it was his evasiveness whenever they started to talk about his writing career, whenever she asked him if he had decided what would happen after the year he'd given himself went by, and no one was willing to publish his book.

There were those times where she felt as if he was hiding something from her, and as long as she was harboring this little doubt she wasn't willing to say the words out loud.

-/-

"Sorry to just burst in like that, but I was worried," she said hastily as she stormed into his office, finding him standing at the window, staring out into the night. "You didn't answer my messages, and I haven't heard from you since Tuesday. I called Liam and he told me I should just check on you. That you tend to forget everything around you when you're writing a difficult part and ..." She stopped abruptly when he turned around and she saw his face. "God, Killian. What happened?"

She was by his side in a blink of an eye, her hands coming up to cup his face, her thumbs brushing the tear streaks away.

"It's okay, Emma," he said, his voice still husky from crying. "I just … writing this part of the book was really hard."

She let out a sigh of relief upon hearing his explanation. Apparently he'd immersed himself so deep with his characters that he totally drained himself. She might not really understand it completely, but she could imagine writing a good story could be very hard.

"Killian? You alright?" Liam's voice came from the door, seconds later he walked into the room, startling back when his eyes fell on Killian, his brows furrowing as he said, "Wow, what did you do to Jared? Don't tell me you actually killed him off."

Emma looked confused for a moment until the penny suddenly dropped. She inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes flickering to the row of books on the shelf. The Peter Hook books. All of them.

She turned around to Killian, the expression on his face telling her that her suspicion was dead on, though she didn't want to believe he lied to her all this time.

"Jared?" she asked in a disbelieving voice, folding her arms in front of her chest to keep her hands from shaking, or to keep herself from hitting him. "You're Peter Hook?"

* * *

**We need a tiny little bit of angst, right? Right! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He actually flinched when he met her gaze, the betrayal and hurt in her eyes slamming like a fist into his stomach.

"Tell me you're not Peter Hook!" Her voice held a tone of pleading, a tinge of hope that he hadn't lied to her for months.

"I can't tell you that," he said, and a sudden flash of anger flickered over her face.

For a second he thought she would slap him as she rushed towards him, but she just shoved him out of the way, and stormed out of his apartment.

"You haven't told her yet?" Liam asked, his brother's voice sharp with incredulity. "Jeez, Killian. Are you insane?"

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now, Liam," Killian replied sharply, rubbing one hand over his face. This was just a big fucking mess.

"I don't give a damn if you're in a mood," Liam snapped, his brother's hand closing around his shoulder and turning him around so that he had to face him. "Emma is the best thing that ever happened to you. Damn you, Killian. You love this woman. And you haven't told her?"

"It was never the right time," Killian replied defensively.

"God, I want to punch you right now," Liam hissed, and Killian almost crashed into the couch table as his brother shoved him towards the door. "Go, talk to her. Make things right."

-/-

He had to admit he spent an embarrassingly long time in front of her door without knocking. Because he was afraid. Liam was right. Emma was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and the thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. Especially since it would be his own damn fault if she would never speak to him again.

He had to make things right. He just had to. Because losing her was not something he could live with.

"Emma, I ..." he started to speak the moment she opened the door, but she interrupted him before he could say anything more.

"I can't believe you. You are Peter Hook? And you never thought I should know?" Her voice trembled with hardly suppressed anger, fury distorting her features. "God damn it, Killian. We are together for months now. I thought we had something real, and you ..."

"We have something  _real,_ " he almost shouted.

Because it was real. He loved her, and he should have told her. He should have told her everything a long time ago.

"I was falling in love with you, you moron." Her fist connected with his chest, and he stumbled back a step, completely taken by surprise. "But you don't feel the same, do you? You just considered what we had a fling, haven't you?

"Emma, no. I ..."

"Just leave me alone!" Emma yelled, and a second later her door slammed into his face.

-/-

"Did you even let him explain?" Mary Margaret asked, and Emma didn't have to look up to know that her friend wore a worried expression on her face.

"What is there to explain?" she shot back, busying herself with slicing up the lemon for the Caipirinha she needed desperately. "He lied to me for months."

"Well, we have met him a few times over the last months and … maybe I'm completely wrong, but he just doesn't seem like one of the bad guys."

"He apparently is," Emma replied sharply. "Lying bastard."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Mary Margaret on that one." Emma looked up from the lemon slicing, and shot a dirty look to Ruby. But her friend just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't shoot me, but I think he must have had a real good reason to not tell you. I think you should at least give him the chance to explain. You can always kick him to the curb afterwards. If his explanation isn't to your satisfaction."

"Why should I listen to him?" Emma asked, stomping the slices of lemon as if her life depended on it, feeling a sick satisfaction in stomping them into oblivion at the bottom of her cocktail glass.

"Because you love him?" Ruby replied, making Emma freeze. "And he loves you?"

"What makes you think he loves me?" Emma said, trying to sound nonchalant, but she knew she was failing. She added crushed ice to her glass, pouring the alcohol into it and reaching for a straw, desperately needing to feel the sugared alcohol sliding down her throat. Sucking a huge gulp through the straw, she relaxed a fraction, facing her friend with her hand wrapped tightly around the glass. "He never said it."

"The way he is looking at you when you're not looking at him," Ruby replied, cocking one eyebrow. "He adores the ground you're walking on, Emma. I know that look."

"You really think I should give him a chance to explain?" Emma asked, tightening her grip around the glass.

"Yes, I do." Both her friends replied simultaneously.

She took another huge gulp of her cocktail, and closing her eyes, she realized that her friends might be right. Maybe she should give him a chance to explain.

-/-

Her palms were sweating, and she rubbed them against her pants. She still didn't know if it really was a good idea to knock at his door, especially since she hadn't spoken to him since the day she slammed the door into his face. She had been afraid. Afraid that he would brush her off, afraid that he wouldn't answer her at all.

But she was showing nerves now, standing in front of his door. What if he didn't really love her and had already moved on? What if a woman opened the door instead of him? What if …

"Jeez, Swan. Get a grip," she muttered, and before all her courage could abandon her she lifted her hand and knocked.

He opened his door a few moments later, and seeing him knocked the breath out of her. He definitely didn't look good. His hair was standing up in all directions, dark shadows lingering under his eyes, and his scruff was a full grown beard now, making her core clench as she imagined how that might feel like when he went down on her.

She gulped hard, trying to get her lewd thoughts under control, because that was definitely not why she came to see him. She needed an explanation, not a tumble between the sheets. No matter how desperately her body craved to feel him moving inside of her again.

"Hey," she said softly, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, and when his eyes locked on hers every lewd thought vanished out of her brain. God, he looked broken.

"Hey," he replied, his voice husky, his movements stilted. "Wanna come in?"

"Yes, I would like that."

Awkward silence followed them as she stepped into his apartment, and her nervousness skyrocketed as she walked into his living room, her heart almost jumping out of her chest as she turned around to him.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his pants, his gaze flickering through the room.

"No," she replied, sharper than she intended, and his head snapped around, his eyes locking on hers with an intensity that took her breath away for a second. She closed her hands into fists, telling herself she just needed to power through this. Get the explanation, and get out of here if she didn't like it. "Explain."

She didn't need to say anything else, he understood her perfectly, and she saw his shoulder sag, his hand waving to the couch.

She sat down after a brief moment of hesitation, her body going rigid as he sat down beside her. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped hard, and then his eyes searched hers, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the desperation in his gaze.

But he told her everything. Everything she needed to know. And after he'd finished she knew why he'd had such a hard time to tell her, and her heart went out to him.

-/-

"I was just afraid, Emma," he murmured, still not able to look her in the eyes. "Afraid that I would lose everything. I'm just … I'm living with this fear that Milah and her husband can destroy my dream for such a long time, that I didn't realize that losing you would be much worse. "

"I would have never told anyone ..."

"I know, Emma. I know." His eyes snapped up then, and the compassion he saw in her eyes made his heart jump into his throat. But he wasn't finished yet. There were still things he needed to tell her. "You were right calling me a moron, because I am. A moron, and a coward. But talking with Liam and Elsa … I've realized I've been hiding behind my pseudonym for far too long. Let the fear rule my life for far too long. I am an renowned author. People love my work." He shot her a sheepish grin then, and she smiled back. "I have fans all over the world. Gold can't destroy it anymore. I should stop hiding. And I will … if you will be by my side. Are you going to be at my side, Emma?"

"You want me to?"

"I love you, Emma." His voice wavered as he uttered the words he wanted to say to her for such a long time, and he reached for her hand, curling his fingers around hers as he added, "I don't want you to leave my side ever again."

She didn't look at him, her gaze glued to their entwined hands, and his heart thudded hard against his ribcage as he waited for her answer. She might still turn away from him, she might not be able to forgive him for lying to her for months, and he dropped his head, feeling tears pricking the back of his eyes as he imagined a life without Emma.

But then her fingers tightened around his, and he looked up, hope flaring up inside of him as he met her eyes, as he saw her mouth curl up into a smile.

"Okay, I'll be by your side." She leaned forward then, her lips brushing against his, her fingers threading through the hair at the base of his neck as she whispered, "And I love you too."

Hours later they tumbled into bed, exhausted by their sex marathon. It seemed he'd taken her on every horizontal surface and against some vertical too, and he didn't think he could get it up for at least three days.

But one thing was for sure … make-up sex was the best thing ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He didn't want to get up when the bell rang the next day, but when he heard Liam's voice shouting through the door, he knew his brother would come in anyways, and he definitely didn't want him to wake up Emma.

He pressed a brief kiss on her cheek, smiling when she mumbled something unintelligible, and her hand curled around his to keep him in bed.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, rolling reluctantly out of bed, reaching for his sweatpants.

"Killian Jones, if you won't open that door in two seconds I'm ..."

Killian yanked the door open, shutting his brother up mid-sentence. "Hold your horses. Jeez, can't a man sleep in from time to time?"

Liam walked into the apartment and straight into the kitchen, taking a mug out of the cabinet, and putting it under the coffee machine, pressing start before turning around to Killian again, a knowing smile playing over his brother's lips as he leaned back against the counter. "So I gather you made up with Emma?"

"What gave it away?" Killian replied, pulling out a mug for himself, hesitating briefly before taking out another one, intend on getting rid of his brother as soon as possible, and bringing Emma coffee to bed.

"You look happy, little brother."

"I am," Killian said, a smile splitting up his face as he remembered how happy he'd been when he woke up this morning with Emma lying half atop of him. "I really, really am."

Liam grabbed his cup of coffee, stepping aside to give Killian access to the coffee machine and the much needed caffeine.

"Have you decided on what to do?" Liam asked.

"You mean about revealing my true identity?"

"Yes. Have you talked to Ian?"

"I have. He had a field day." Killian grinned when he thought about how his agent had freaked out upon hearing the news. "He got so excited, I thought he'd have a heart attack."

"I bet Jason was able to calm him down."

"Oh yeah." Killian chuckled, shaking his head when he remembered how Jason had grabbed Ian's arm, and pulled him flush against his body. "He whispered something into his ear, and Ian got beet red. I bet it was something dirty."

"They are freshly married," Liam replied, grinning from ear to ear. "What did you expect? They are still in their honeymoon phase."

"Morning, you two."

"Morning, Emma," Liam greeted her.

"Morning," Killian said, pulling her into his embrace, and kissing her soundly.

"How is Ian?" Emma asked, leaning back in his arms.

"Sickly in love," Killian replied, rolling his eyes. A jolt rushing through him as Emma chuckled in his arms and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So how are you planning to go about it?" Liam asked, interrupting his thoughts about carrying Emma back to bed and having his wicked way with her. "Big kaboom, or something small?"

"I think small is out of the question. My publisher and my agent want the big kaboom. Ian has begged me for years to take advantage of my ruggedly handsomeness. He didn't stop telling me how many more books I would sell, if people knew how I looked like," Killian told him, shrugging his shoulder. "I think he was talking about more women buying my books."

"Well, if it gets you more money I don't think you should complain," Emma said, snuggling deeper against his side. "But they won't put their hands on you. You're all mine."

"Very possessive, Swan." He tilted his head, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I like that."

"If you'll excuse me. I don't need to see that," Liam said, clanking his cup on the counter, but Killian didn't look up, having only eyes for Emma.

A blush rose on her cheeks as Liam strode out of the kitchen, and Killian let out a soft laughter, lifting her up. and setting her down on the table.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, love."

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward. "I'm not. I'm normally just not that possessive."

"Like I said ..." His hand slipped around her neck, cradling her head and pulling her forward until his mouth was only inches away from her lips. "I like it. I find it very arousing."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," he replied, tilting his hips so that she could feel for herself how arousing he found her possessiveness.

"Ohh," she sighed into his mouth, and he took full advantage of it, darting his tongue into her mouth, and kissing her hungrily.

A few minutes later they were back in his bedroom, and he could finally have his wicked way with her.

-/-

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked as they stepped out of the limo Killian's publisher had provided, and walked into the hotel the press conference would take place in.

"A little," Killian replied, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her into his side.

"Want me to take the edge off?" Emma questioned, leaning back to look him in the eyes, a small smile playing over her lips as he narrowed her eyes at her.

"What are you suggesting?" he said, his lips brushing over her ear and sending a shiver down her spine when he rasped, "A little quickie in the closet?"

"Something like that."

"Tempting. Very tempting." His teeth closed around her earlobe, tugging at it gently, and she suppressed a moan as she felt a warmth spreading out in her stomach. "But I want to have my time with you. So it has to wait until after this whole circus is over."

She definitely couldn't wait to have him alone again; her hastily spoken suggestion had made her all needy. Needy to be filled by him, and she knew out of experience that the ache wouldn't go away until he brought her to at least two orgasms.

-/-

His hand closed around hers almost painfully as his agent took the stage, beginning with a long winded speech that ended with the revelation that Peter Hook had decided to reveal his true identity. The hall was silent for a few seconds, and then the questions buzzed through the air, the flashlights of dozens of cameras lighting up, and she saw the muscle in Killian's jaw tick as he gritted his teeth together.

"I'll be here," she said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss on his cheek. "Go get them, tiger."

He threw her a lopsided grin, his hand tightening around hers for a second before Ian's voice echoed through the hall.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome the person who stands behind the pseudonym Peter Hook." Ian made a pregnant pause before announcing the true Peter Hook. "Mr. Killian Jones."

-/-

It had been indeed a circus. He couldn't even come up for air in the next hour, but he managed to get through it because every time his gaze went to Emma, she sent him an encouraging smile. But he was glad when everything was over, and he could go back to her, and leave this whole circus behind.

They were just walking through the lobby as a voice stopped them. "Look at that! Emma Swan!"

Killian felt Emma stiffen in his arm, and when they turned around he saw why. Neal Cassidy was striding towards them, and he might not know all about Emma and Neal's history together, but he knew enough.

"Hello, Neal." Her voice sounded strained, her whole posture rigid.

The athlete completely ignored Killian, reaching for Emma's hand and pulling her towards him. "What do you say, honey? Let's get reacquainted. I have a room upstairs."

"Get your hands off me, Neal," Emma said sharply. "Now."

Killian stepped forward, his hands balling into fists beside his body, but Emma raised her hand, telling him silently to stay out of it, and as much as he wanted to plant his fist in the other man's face, he respected her wishes.

"You are one arrogant son of a bitch, Neal," she hissed, pressing her hands against Neal's chest and pushing away from him. "I don't want anything to do with you. I thought I made myself clear the last time. But maybe you've taken one hit too much on your head. Go back to your brainless bimbos, and leave me the hell alone."

She swirled around, grabbing Killian's hand and walking brusquely towards the exit without looking back. He didn't say anything until the door of the limo closed behind them.

"Emma, I'm ..."

"I need you," she interrupted him, and a second later she was straddling him, her hands fumbling with the fly of his pants.

"Emma, the ride won't take long. We can ..."

"This won't take long either."

He opened his mouth to protest, but then he saw the tension in her expression, and he closed it again. She had his cock out in seconds, not even bothering to take any of her clothes off, just pushing her panties aside and sliding down on him. He bunched her dress up, pressing his fingers against her clit, knowing she needed it a little rough right now.

He rubbed her clit harshly, and she moaned loudly, her hips rising and falling in a frantic rhythm. He felt his balls tighten, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to climax, but not willing to go without her. She needed the release more than he did.

"I've got you, love," he rasped, pulling her dress down with the other hand, revealing her breasts to his gaze. "Come on. I've got you."

She shattered around him, milking him hard as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He pulled her closer, latching on one of her nipples, sucking at it hard, circling her clit with his thumb. She climaxed again, letting out a high pitched scream as her walls clenched around him once again, and he growled low in his throat as he thrust into her one last time, his teeth leaving a mark on the swell of her breast as he dug them into her skin as he spurted his release into her.

-/-

She felt tired, wrung out, emotionally exhausted, and didn't protest when Killian helped her out of the limo, and lifted her into his arms. She just laid her head on his shoulder, and tightened her arms around his neck.

He carried her into his apartment, helped her out of her clothes and in one of his T-shirts and boxers. She sighed softly when she slipped under the cool sheets, too tired to keep her eyes open.

The mattress dipped a few moments later, and his arm came around her, pulling her back against his body, and the last thing she heard before she dropped into sleep were his whispered words, "I've got you."


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It took her a minute when she woke up the next morning to remember what had happened the night before, and she cringed slightly as she recalled Neal's words. But then she thought about how Killian had let her use him in the limo – and that was another location she could strike off her bucket list now – and how great he'd been afterwards.

Some days she wondered how she deserved him, especially since she almost didn't give him a chance to begin with.

Stumbling out of bed, Emma smiled when she saw he had arranged one of his sweat pants and a t-shirt of him for her to wear, and she slipped into the clothes, sighing softly when his scent enveloped her. Patting towards the kitchen, her smile broadened when she smelled the scent of coffee and bacon, and her heart skipped a beat when she walked into the room and spotted him at the oven, bare-chested and bare-footed, a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips.

_Yummy!_

She stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Morning."

"Morning, love," he replied, leaning back into her for a moment. "Take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Her mouth watered when he put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her, a cup of coffee already steaming in her hands. She hadn't know how ravenous she was before her stomach rumpled loudly when she inhaled the smell of the food he'd cooked for her.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smile on his face, slipping on the stool beside her.

"Very," she replied, reaching for the fork. She hadn't eaten much last night, too consumed by watching Killian navigate through the press, and then meeting Neal again.

He chuckled lowly, and they went silent as they devoured their breakfast. She let out a contended sigh when she slumped down on the couch, her hands wrapped around a second cup of coffee. Killian went checking on his mail, and she sipped slowly from her cup, just happy with being here with him. She needed to thank him for last night, and she already had a plan in her head how she could thank him.

Killian came back into the room moments later, and she looked up, a zing of worry racing through her as he saw his troubled face. He threw the mail on the table, holding on to one envelope, opening it slowly and unfolding the letter inside.

"That was fast," he said, staring down at the paper in his hand with furrowed brows.

"Killian?" she asked, standing up and walking towards him. The expression on his face was troubling her, and she wanted to be near him. "What is it?"

"Milah," he told her, his voice tinged with anger as he held the letter towards her. "This bitch is already threatening me."

Emma's eyes flew over the letter, dread settling in her stomach. She was threatening to release some explicit photos of Killian and her together, was even talking about a sex video, and she looked up at Killian, seeing in his strained expression that Milah apparently had a hold of this kind of revealing material.

Her fingers closed around his arms, her voice was steady as she said, "We're in this together. No matter what happens." His eyes bored into hers, the muscles of his arm jumping under her hand with tension. "It's in the past. And it's probably going to get ugly. But if we don't stand up to her now, this harassment will never end."

The muscle in his jaw jumped as he gritted his teeth, staring at the letter Emma was still holding in her hand. A few seconds passed, and then he relaxed, his eyes finding hers again as he said softly, "Okay."

"Let's get this to the police, and we'll deal with the outcome, whatever it'll be."

"God, woman." He pulled her into his arms, the letter falling out of her hands and fluttering down to the floor as his mouth crashed down on hers. The kiss left her a little dizzy, and she stared up at him, the smile on his face loosening the ball of dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach, the words he spoke next melting her heart. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, tightening her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

They would get through this. Together.

-/-

And like both of them feared – it turned out to be very ugly. Of course Milah had the best lawyers you could buy with money, and the message she sent Killian after she got free told them that this wasn't over.

Three days later the video went viral.

A very explicit sex video of Killian and Milah, that made Emma wonder if her husband had actually known about the affair all along, and had no problem with Milah harassing Killian. She'd seen Gold once in person, and the cold glint in his eyes had shot a shiver – and not one of the good kind – down her spine.

The press went batty, following both of them 24/7, photos of them together and alone were all over the Internet and the tabloids.

It almost tore them apart. Almost.

-/-

Some days he was amazed she was still by his side. He never questioned her love for him, but the whole Milah fiasco would have pushed a weaker person than Emma away. It had been a rollercoaster ride over the last few months. There had been fighting, and tears, and some slammed shut doors. But they pulled through it. Coming out on the other end even stronger than before. It was finally over, and they both needed a well-deserved break.

He'd planned this weekend for some time now, and he smiled when Emma's mouth dropped open as she stepped out of her office building and saw him waiting for her beside a rented Porsche Boxter. He'd cleaned up nicely for her. Slacks, button-down shirt, vest. A bouquet of buttercups in his hands.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked when he slipped into the driver seat beside her.

"It's a surprise."

He drove them to his beach house in the Hamptons, the one he'd bought a few weeks ago without telling her. She wandered through the house with big eyes, admiring the interior, letting out a soft sigh when she saw the outside pool.

He told her to sit on the patio, and that he would join her in a few minutes. He came back with fresh strawberries from the market in one hand, and a bottle of champagne and two flutes in the other. Sitting down beside her on the lounger, he poured the champagne into the flutes and gave her one, clinking his glass against hers.

They both took a sip, his hand reaching for hers, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand, and he felt his throat close up as he met her gaze and held it, his voice wavering slightly as he said, "Thank you for staying by my side the last few months, Emma."

"You're welcome," she whispered, putting her flute of champagne on the table before she climbed into his lap, looping her arms around his neck.

They stayed silent for a while, just watching the waves crash on the beach, feeling the sun on her skin.

But as beautiful as it was, Emma started to get restless. There were so many rooms in this house, and the outside pool was surrounded by a high wall, so no one could look in, and she itched to have him every way she could; everywhere she could.

"So what are we gonna christening first?" she asked, leaning back to look him in the eyes, wiggling her ass until she felt him swell underneath her.

"How about the pool?"

"The pool it is."

She laughed out loud when he chased her to the pool, and they dropped their clothes in record speed, diving into the water simultaneously. He caged her against one wall, hair plastered against his head, eyes twinkling with mischief, and then he told her to arch her back, suckling and nibbling at her breasts until she moaned his name.

He slipped into her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist. He couldn't thrust very deep, but his hand slid between their bodies, flicking teasingly over her clit until she came apart in his arms.

He didn't came though, pulling out of her, still rock hard. But she took care of him in the shower a few minutes later, kneeling down, not carrying about the hard tiles under her knees, sucking him into oblivion, letting out a groan herself when his hot cum spurted down her throat.

After christening the shower, they took a short break for dinner before tumbling into bed. They didn't really sleep that night, and when morning came, Emma snuggled closer to him, her head on his shoulder, her fingers splayed out over his chest. She'd never been happier in her whole life than just right now, lying in the arms of the man she loved, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

He flipped her over a few moments later, and she groaned when he settled between her legs. "Not again."

"You saying you can't handle it?" he asked, grinning down at her as he shifted, pressing his already rock hard cock against her core.

She felt her body already react, but she wasn't willing to give up that easily. "Maybe you're the one who can't handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it just fine," he shot back, and she let out a whimper when he slipped inside of her with the last word.

She felt sore, her clit was swollen and over-sensitive, and no matter what she'd just said to him, she wasn't sure if she could really take another orgasm, but he was relentless, taking her with sure strokes, and when his mouth closed over her nipple, she knew there was no way she wouldn't come.

"I think I need to stay celibate for at least a week after this weekend," she mumbled into his chest afterwards, completely exhausted.

He chuckled and turned her on her side, spooning her from behind, his arm coming around her waist, his lips brushing over her shoulder. "Go to sleep, love. Have sweet dreams."

"I will," she mumbled, already half asleep, enveloped by his arms and his scent.

Of course he woke her up a few hours later by going down on her, telling her with a saucy grin afterwards that he'd been starving, and she couldn't really scold him. She'd enjoyed it way too much.

But all good things had to end eventually, and melancholy swept over her when they drove back home at the end of the weekend.

But then he swooped her into his arms and carried her into her apartment, and she grinned like an idiot when he threw her on her bed. She realized then that it didn't matter where they were. If they were at home, or on vacation. If they were spending a quiet evening watching some movie on Netflix, and arguing over who got the last popcorn, or if they were spending a wild night in bed, that left them both completely exhausted.

It didn't matter what they did. The only thing that matter was that they did it together. She didn't think she would find someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but meeting Killian had changed that.

With him it was easy to imagine forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

_One year later_

"Killian? You home?"

He didn't answer her, and she walked into the kitchen to put the bags of groceries on the kitchen table. She loved their kitchen. She might not be the most sophisticated cook, but Killian wasn't bad at it, and they spent hours in the kitchen, talking and cooking.

They bought this house four months ago – well, technically it had been two houses, but they broke down a wall and combined them, and now they had a big enough space for both of them. With two offices, a library, and a workout room. It was just perfect for both of them, and she'd fallen in love with it the moment she saw the plans. Though she'd insisted to pay for half of it, and after some heated discussions Killian had finally given in reluctantly, muttering something along the lines of 'bloody independent women'. She did make him pay for that comment later in bed.

She considered to take a bath when she walked into the other half of their house, but then she heard the noise of keyboard typing from his office. Grinning broadly, she walked silently into the room, hoping that she would be able to surprise him this time, and take a peek at what he was writing. He never let her read it before the first draft was completely written, and no pleading from her, and no sex marathon ever changed his mind.

But she felt slightly disappointed when she saw that his email account was open. So no luck at getting a glimpse of his newest work. Damn.

"Hello, love," he greeted her, swinging around in his chair to face her. "I've just sent an email to my agent."

"It's finished?" she squeaked, a blush rising up on her cheeks when he chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yep, my little fan girl. It's finished. Wanna see the dedication?"

She nodded, and scooted around on his lap until she was comfortable, waiting for him to open the document, and show her the dedication. She let out a soft sigh when she saw it.

_For Emma_

_The love of my life_

And of course tears immediately welled up in her eyes, because she was a sap and it shouldn't mean so much to her, but it did.

"I love you," Emma whispered, turning in his arms and cupping his face between her hands.

"And I love you," Killian replied, wrapping one hand around her neck and pulling her forward to kiss her soundly.

"Where is the printout?" she asked as she leaned back, brushing away the tears, looking at him expectantly.

"So greedy."

Emma wiggled her fingers, looking around for the stack of paper she knew was somewhere. "Where is it, Jones?

"Can't wait to read it, huh?"

"You were the one who ended the last book on a cliffhanger, and refused to tell me what'll happen to Jared. So give it to me now."

Killian grinned at her, and her heart melted in her chest. She knew how much it meant to him that she loved his books, even if he enjoyed teasing her mercilessly about it. But he never could sit still when she read his first draft, eager to hear her opinion, and there was always a flash of fear that she might not like it.

"It's just over there," he told her, gesturing towards the window sill, and she jumped up with a shriek of delight, rushing over there as if he might snatch it back if she wasn't fast enough.

"You remember the rules?" she asked, putting one hand on the papers while she looked back at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Killian said, shaking his head as he stood up from the chair. "No verbal interruptions. I have to deliver sustenance in form of hot chocolate and Oreos until you're through with it."

"Exactly." A smile split up her face, anticipation rushing through her as her eyes flickered back to the paper under her hand. "So shush, bring me my chocolate."

"As the lady wishes," he said, bowing slightly before walking out of the room.

She grabbed the stack of paper and pressed it against her chest, getting all giddy and excited as she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, her fingers brushing over the title page.

"Here you go, love." She looked up when Killian put the steaming cup on the coffee table, and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, his fingers skimming over her cheek as he straightened himself and stepped back. "You're clear to go now."

She let out a deep breath, stretching out her hand and waiting for him to put the mug in her hand, removing the first two pages, a jolt of glee rushing through her as she read the words 'Chapter 1'.

She heard Killian retreat, and she watched him walk out of the room, her heart almost bursting with the love she felt for him. She was insanely happy with him. Everything in her life was perfect. Made even more perfect by the fact that she was about to read Killian's newest thriller before it hit the shelves.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, balanced the stack of papers on her knees, and then she started to read.

**The End**

* * *

**So ... another story is over. Thank you all so much for joining me on this ride, and putting a smile on my face with your comments, bookmarks and kudos. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Until the next time. :-)**


End file.
